Dream is Mission
by Alfiantara HootOwls
Summary: Bagi sebagian orang, mimpi hanya merupakan bunga tidur. Hanya untuk mewarnai waktu istirahat. Tidak ada artinya, tidak berguna, dan anggapan lainnya. Tapi bagi Naruto, mimpi adalah bencana, mimpi adalah misi. Misi yang harus diselesaikan. Kalau tidak? Bencana datang padanya atau orang-orang terdekatnya./Aku akan selalu siap, bersamamu dan yang lainnya juga, Menghadapi takdir kita.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream is Mission**

**Desclimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Etc**

**Pairing : Naruto x …**

**Warning **: **AU, jelek, abal-abal, miss typo's, OOC**(maybe)

**Summary** : Bagi sebagian orang, mimpi hanya merupakan bunga tidur. Hanya untuk mewarnai waktu istirahat. Tidak ada artinya, tidak berguna, dan anggapan lainnya. Tapi bagi Naruto, mimpi adalah bencana, mimpi adalah misi. Misi yang harus diselesaikan. Kalau tidak? Bencana datang padanya atau orang-orang terdekatnya.

**~Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Naruto?"

"Hmm!"

"NARUTOO?"

"Ada apa sih Kiba? Kau membuat telingaku berdengung!" Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berujar malas pada pemuda bernama Kiba disebelahnya.

"Kau yang ada apa BAKA! Kau kenapa sih Naruto? Dari tadi kutanya jawabanmu hanya hm, hmm, atau hmmm. kemana mulut berisikmu itu? Atau kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" Kiba bertanya dengan bar-bar pada pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

"Demi dada Hinata! Tidak bisakah kau diam Kiba? Aku sedang tidak bersemangat." Balas Naruto me-maki Kiba.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari pita suara Kiba, sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto dalam kekesalan yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

"KAU SIALAN KIBAA!" Teriakan Naruto menggema dan berdengung dalam kelas yang hanya tinggal sedikit penghuninya. Orang yang mendengar hanya mengacuhkannya, mereka sudah terbiasa. Kalau duo pembuat onar itu berargumen, pasti diakhiri dengan teriakan dari salah satunya.

**Naruto POV on**

Cih, Kiba sialan! Hari ini dia benar-benar mengganggu. Padahal biasanya akulah yang sering mengganggunya. Hahh, mungkin ini balasan untukku.

"Naruto Onii-chan!" Suara itu berasal dari pintu kelas yang terbuka. Suaranya lembut dan juga sedikit cempreng. Tunggu dulu! sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu. Kalau tidak salah Itu adalah suara- oh tidak~ kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali?

"Naruto Onii-chan? Ayo pergi kekantin sama Naruko!~" yah, namanya Naruko, lengkapnya Namikaze Naruko. Seorang gadis yang tentu saja dia cantik, kalau ganteng berarti dia laki-laki. Rambutnya pirang twintail, tingginya se-dagu ku. Dan dia siswi tahun kedua di Konoha Highschool, sedangkan aku adalah siswa tahun ketiga.

Kenapa dia memanggilku Onii-chan? Penjelasan Singkatnya aku pernah menolongnya sewaktu dia diganggu oleh sekelompok preman disebuah gang, dia meminta untuk memanggilku begitu. Ku iyakan saja. Toh warna rambut kami sama. Penjelasan panjangnya? Jangan tanyakan sekarang.

**Naruto POV off**

"Naruto Onii-chan? Ayo pergi kekantin sama Naruko~!" ulang Naruko ketika sampai di depan meja Naruto.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menenggelamkan kepala dilipatan tangannya mendongak menatap Naruko. "Kenapa tidak dengan yang lain saja Naruko? Aku sedang tidak bersemangat." Ujar Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Ayolah Onii-chan! Kenapa kau jadi pemalas seperti ini? Kau terlihat seperti Shikamaru-senpai." Bujuk Naruko dengan nada memelas.

"Kan Sudah kubilang, aku-sedang-tidak-besemangat." Ucap Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata 'aku-sedang-tidak-besemangat'.

"Ayolah Onii-chan! Apa kau tidak lapar? Aku yakin kau tidak sempat sarapan pagi tadi. Ku traktir Ramen deh!." Naruko masih merayu Naruto untuk ikut dengannya, kali ini sambil menarik tangan Naruto agar bangun dari tempatnya.

Naruto yang tangannya ditarik hanya pasrah saja "Hahh~, baiklah." Ucapnya sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Naruko kegirangan dibuatnya. "Yeey, ayo cepat Onii-chan! Nanti dihabiskan Chouji-senpai." Ucapnya sambil menarik Naruto menuju kantin dengan langkah cepat.

**Dikantin**

Suasana terlihat sangat ramai. Ruangan berbentuk persegi panjang itu tampak sudah penuh diisi oleh siswa-siswi Konoha Highschool.

"Nah, lihat naruko! Kantin sudah penuh. Aku kembali kekelas saja ya?" Ucap Naruto.

Naruko yang mendengarnya hanya menggembungkan pipinya dengan manis. "Huh, ini salah Onii-chan!" Ucapnya dengan telunjuk mengarah pada Naruto. "Coba kalau Onii-chan tadi lebih cepat sedikit. Pasti kita mendapat tempat." Lanjutnya sambil besidekap dan membuang muka.

Naruto yang dituduh pun tidak terima. "Hey, kenapa menyalahkan aku?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku kembali kekelas saja." ia mulai melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Naruko yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bisa mengajak Naruto untuk pergi kekantin bersama. Karena setiap dia ingin mengajakNaruto. Naruto selalu bersama teman-temannya saat istirahat. Naruko tidak berani dengan dengan teman-teman Naruto yang terkenal jahil dan mesum. Apa lagi yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba.

Jadi ini adalah kesempatan Naruko agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Dan tidak akan disia-siakannya!

"Eh? Onii-chan tunggu! Aku akan membeli roti, kita makan dibelakang sekolah saja!" Ajak Naruko menahan tangan Naruto agar tidak pergi.

"Haah, terserah saja Naruko." Ucap Naruto pasrah.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Onii-chan~!" Pinta Naruko

"Hmm." Naruto hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Tidak sampai semenit kemudian.

Tap Tap Tap Tap

"Ada apa lagi Naruko? Mana rotinya?" Tanya Naruto malas pada orang yang ternyata adalah Naruko.

"Etto, Onii-chan mau roti yang rasa apa? Strawberry? Srikaya? Jeruk? Durian? Atau… rasa Naruko?" Ucap Naruko dengan malu-malu diakhir katanya.

"haah-" entah sudah berapakali Naruto menghela napas hari ini. "Apa ada rasa dada Hinata?" Ternyata Naruto mulai lapar…

"Eeehh? Ke-kenapa harus punya Hinata-senpai? Ke-kenapa tidak punya Naruko saja?" Tanya Naruko dengan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Punyamu tidak sebesar punya Hinata." Jawab Naruto cuek.

"Jadi Onii-chan tidak suka yang kecil?" Tanya Naruko mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto dengan safir yang berkaca-kaca.

"Siapa yang bilang kecil? Aku hanya bilang tidak sebesar, bukan berarti kecil. Punyamu itu pas, pas untuk tanganku" safir Naruto balik menatap safir Naruko yang serupa dengannya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya, dengan hanya menyisakan jarak 15cm saja antara wajah mereka. Lalu dia mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan wajah Naruko dan membuat gerakan seperti meremas.

"O-onii-chan!" pekikan kecil terdengar dari Naruko. Bersamaan dengan itu Naruko refleks bergerak menjauhkan wajah mereka. Dan mundur 1 langkah Menjauhi Naruto. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna sekarang, antara malu dan tersipu(mungkin).

"Hahahaha, lihat wajahmu itu Ruko-chan! Kau lucu sekali dengan wajah seperti itu. Hahahaha." Tawa Naruto setelah berhasil menjahili Naruko.

Naruko yang sudah sadar kalau ia sedang dijahili oleh 'Onii-chan'nya langsung melotot kearah Naruto. "Itu tidak lucu Ruto Onii-chan! Becandanya jelek!" Teriaknya pada Naruto yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Di lanjutkan dengan pose sebalnya (bersidekap sambil memalingkan wajah yang digembungkan?)

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-" Tawa Naruto mulai putus-putus. "Gomen.. gomen.. cepat beli rotinya sana! Aku yang rasa jeruk saja. Sebelum bel berbunyi." Perintahnya pada Naruko setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Iya juga. Baiklah tunggu disini ya Onii-chan!" Ujar Naruko segera berlari kearah kantin.

"Iya, hihihi." Naruto ngikik sendiri. Mungkin dia benar-benar lapar…

**TIME SKIP**

Langit tidak lagi biru dengan aksen awan-awan putih indahnya. Yang ada hanyalah hitam kelam tanpa hiasan apapun, terlihat seperti mendung. Begitu pula dengan suasana hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Ia sekarang sudah berada di rumah kecil pemberian pamannya. Naruto tinggal sendirian karena saat dia berumur 15 tahun, kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan saat pulang dari mengunjungi pamannya. Sejak saat itu Naruto dirawat oleh pamannya, dan tinggal dirumah pamannya itu bersama istri dan anak perempuan pamannya yang sudah berumur 10 tahun. Dan pada saat ia sudah bersekolah di Konoha Highscool dia memilih untuk tinggal sendirian dirumah kecil kepunyaan pamannya ini.

Naruto memenuhi kebutuhannya dengan cara bekerja part-time sepulang sekolah disebuah kafe didekat sekolahnya. Walupun dia sudah dikirim uang sebulan sekali oleh pamannya, tapi Naruto hanya menggunakan uang pemberian pamannya itu untuk membayar biaya sekolah, sisanya ia tabungkan.

Naruto sekarang hanya tiduran diatas kasurnya, arah pandangannya menuju langit-langit kamarnya, tapi tatapannya kosong.

**Naruto POV on**

Ini adalah pilihan sulit bagiku. Bagaimana tidak? dua minggu yang lalu Aku yang baru saja menginjak umur 18 tahun langsung dihadapkan dengan sebuah takdir yang begitu sulit bagiku.

Yah takdir.. itu katanya. Aku telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi salah satu dari anggota organisasi yang bahkan aku belum tahu namanya.

Dia mengatakan bahwa organisasi itu dibuat untuk melindungi manusia dari ancaman makhluk jahat yang sudah mulai terlepas dari segel. Ini apaan coba?

Manusia katanya? Aku kan juga manusiaa.

Makhluk jahat katanya? Kurasa dialah makhluk terjahat yang seenak dadanya menugaskan seorang remaja yang bahkan baru menginjak 18 sebuah hal yang besar(katanya).

Dan segel? Mungkin yang dimaksud adalah segel berbentuk plastic yang biasanya bertuliskan 'Jangan diterima bila segel rusak' kalau iya, berarti makhluk jahat yang dimaksud adalah sayuran-sayuran 'tersegel' yang ada di Supermarket.

Hmm.. bisa jadi.. bisa jadi..

Dia juga mengatakan bahwa organisasi yang dipimpinnya itu hanya berjumlah 4 orang saja termasuk dia sebagai pemimpinnya. Dan aku adalah anggota pertama. Yeeyy -_- aku tidak akan senang akan hal itu.

Tetapi dia hanya bisa menemui anggotanya dalam mimpi.

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya siapa 'dia' yang kumaksud sedari tadi kan? Baiklah akan kujawab. Yang kusebut dia adalah seorang perempuan –sepertinya- berambut merah dengan suara feminism sedikit berat. Dan dada yang hamper menyamai dada Hinata. Wajahnya? Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Karena setiap kali dia menemuiku,. Dia mengenakan topi detektif menutupi bagian atas wajahnya, sedangkan bagian bawah wajahnya ditutupi kerah lebar nan tinggi dari baju ketat lengan panjang berwarna hitam (mungkin)

Dia mengaku sebagai utusan seorang malaikat…

Awalnya aku tidak percaya akan hal tersebut. Tetapi dia terus-menerus muncul dalam mimpiku dan selalu mengucapkan "Apakah kau sudah percaya sekarang? Apakah kau sudah siap? Apakah kau sudah mandi? Badanmu bau sekali!" YANG TERAKHIR UNTUK APA COBA? Haah bukan apa-apa, ucapan terakhirnya benar-benar membuatku drop.

Bahkan pernah saat aku sengaja melihat video 'proses-pembuatan-manusia-baru' sebelum tidur dengan harapan bayang-bayang video tersebut muncul dimimpiku dan dia tidak datang. Tetapi dia tetap datang dengan kalimat yang sama hanya dengan tambahan "Kau menjijikan!" arrrgghh siapapun dia, jari tengah buat dia.

Dan jadilah setelah dia selesai dengan kalimatnya, aku langsung terbangun. Itu benar-benar mengganggu waktu istirahatku selama dua minggu ini.

Dan sudah kuputuskan hari ini aku akan menerimanya, Apapun itu. Aku adalah laki-laki, dan laki-laki harus berani mengambil resiko. Yah, aku tidak akan lari dari takdir. Dan aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Karena itu adalah jalan hidupku!

**Naruto POV off**

Terlihat Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus darinya, menandakan dia sudah menyelam kedalam alam mimpi.

**In Naruto's dream**

Disebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan. Helaian surai merah tampak berkibar anggun mengikuti angin malam, diterpa sinar rembulan menambah keindahannya. Si pemilik surai tersebut hanya berdiri menghadap jendela. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena terhalang oleh bayangan topi detektif yang dikenakannya. Ia tidak lagi memakai baju berkerah longgar-tingginya. Sekarang ia memakai jas-jas ala detektif berwarna hitam ketat dengan gambar kepala rubah berwarna orange didada kanannya, Sekilas tampak iris berwarna Ruby tajam dibalik kacamata frame penuh berwarna hitamnya.

Swush.. Tap..

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto muncul lima langkah dibelakang sosok tersebut.

"Apakah kau sudah percaya sekarang? Apakah kau sudah siap? Wangi jeruk? Aku yakin kau baru saja mandi." Sosok itu berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto.

"Yah. Aku sudah percaya, dan aku juga sudah siap dengan takdir apapun itu. Pertanyaan terakhirmu tidak perlu kujawab." Ucap Naruto mantap. Tak ada keraguan dari nada bicaranya, safirnya menatap mantap pada sosok bergender perempuan yang sedang membelakanginya itu.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti akan menerima takdir ini Naruto. Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus lari dariku ataupun takdirmu." Sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto, terlihatlah wajahnya yang cantik dengan tatapan tajam Ruby dibalik kacamata frame penuh berwarna hitam. tubuhnya tetap menghadap kejendela, topinya terbang kesamping. Sosok itu perlahan mengangkat lengan kirinya. "Kemarilah! Genggam tanganku." Perintahnya pada Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto mulai berjalan kearah sosok itu. Setiap langkahnya menghasilkan suara diruangan sunyi tersebut. Setiap langkahnya menyiratkan keberaniannya. Langkah kelima dia sudah sampai disamping sosok tersebut. Dan dengan perlahan menggenggam tangan sosok tersebut.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Safir bertemu Ruby. Kedua iris perwujudan batu mulia itu saling tatap dalam diam. Dan dengan perlahan pula, mereka sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan kearah sang rembulan yang tampak lebih besar dan lebih bersinar dari biasanya. Kedua wajah itu diterpa oleh sinar putih-keemasan sang rembulan. Tekad kuat terlihat dari kedua wajah tersebut. Pirang dan merah bergoyang diterpa angin malam.

"Namaku Kurama. Dengan ini kunyatakan Uzumaki Naruto telah resmi menjadi anggota dari organisasi ini." Setelah sosok bernama Kurama itu selesai dengan ucapannya. Perlahan huruf-huruf aneh berwarna merah menyebar ketubuh Naruto. Berasal dari tangan kanannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan kiri kurama. Naruto sedikit mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ketika merasakan sensasi hangat aneh di tubuhnya.

Perlahan huruf-huruf aneh tersebut menghilang dengan cara seperti terhisap kedalam tubuh Naruto. "Kita akan selalu bersama-sama melewati semua ini, suka ataupun duka. Karena kita sudah terikat oleh takdir yang menjerat kita. Tinggal dua orang lagi. Setelah itu, kita akan melakukan apa yang sudah ditakdirkan kepada kita. Bersiaplah! Sesuatu yang besar telah menunggu kita. Menolaknya adalah bencana bagimu." Kurama mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada tegas. Pandangannya tetap menuju sang rembulan yang sekarang setengahnya telah tertutupi oleh awan berwarna hitam.

"Aku akan selalu siap, bersamamu dan yang lainnya juga, Menghadapi takdir kita. aku tidak akan mundur. Apapun rintangannya. Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, karena itu adalah jalan hidupku!" Naruto berujar dengan mantap disetiap katanya. Tak ada keraguan kalimatnya. Yang ada hanyalah tekad yang kuat, tekad yang tidak akan mudah digoyahkan.

Ini adalah awalnya. Awal dari takdir berat yang akan mereka hadapi. Awal dari misi besar yang harus mereka selesaikan. Mampukah mereka menghadapai semua itu? Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N : Yo? Ketemu lagi dengan saya dengan fict baru. Semoga para Readers sekalian suka.**

**Kalau ada kritik, saran, pujian(saya ngarep). Silahkan Review atau PM**

**Flame juga boleh..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream is Mission**

**Desclimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Etc**

**Pairing : Naruto x …**

**Warning **: **AU, jelek, abal-abal, miss typo's, OOC**(maybe)

**Summary** : Bagi sebagian orang, mimpi hanya merupakan bunga tidur. Hanya untuk mewarnai waktu istirahat. Tidak ada artinya, tidak berguna, dan anggapan lainnya. Tapi bagi Naruto, mimpi adalah bencana, mimpi adalah misi. Misi yang harus diselesaikan. Kalau tidak? Bencana datang padanya atau orang-orang terdekatnya.

**~Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : New Member?**

Pagi yang indah di kota Konoha hari ini, mentari sudah bersinar dengan terang. Dua hari sudah terlewati sejak dimulainya takdir besar seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak ada hal special yang Naruto dan Kurama lakukan. Hanya menunggu informasi tentang 'anggota' lainnya. tapi ada satu kejadian langka untuk Naruto. Dia hampir bisa melihat buah dada besar milik Kurama yang telah kalah bermain Shogi darinya.

Tapi sayangnya. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Kurama sudah menendang dirinya dari alam mimpinya sendiri.

Sungguh kejamnya…

"Naruto Onii-chan? Bangun! Kalau tidak, aku akan menyiram air panas ke wajahmu!" Terdengar suara di kamar sebuah rumah kecil yang hanya dihuni oleh seorang pemuda pirang.

"Naruto Onii-chan? Bangun! Kalau tidak, aku akan menyiram air panas ke wajahmu!" Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Naruto Onii-chan? Bangun! Kalau tidak, aku akan-"

Click

Suara tersebut tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Menciummu." Ucap seorang permuda pirang dengan tiga goresan berbentuk kumis di kedua sisi wajahnya yang diketahui bernama Naruto. "Coba kalau kau mengatakan itu Naruko. Pasti aku tidak akan bangun." Naruto berucap seraya bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Ternyata suara tadi berasal dari smartphone kepunyaan Naruto. Itu adalah suara Naruko yang direkam oleh Naruto. Naruto sendiri yang memintanya. Sebab sejak dia menerima 'tawaran' Kurama, dia tidak bisa dibangunkan oleh apapun selain Naruko.

Dia mengetahuinya sewaktu tertidur di dalam kelas. Pada saat itu, semua orang yang berada di kelasnya tidak ada yang bisa membangunkannya. Bahkan seorang Inuzuka Kiba sekalipun. Tapi saat Naruko datang mencobanya. Voila! Naruto terbangun. Maka Naruto meminta rekaman suara Naruko untuk membangunkannya dipagi hari, seperti tadi. Dan jadilah 'alarm special Naruko voice'

**SKIP TIME**

Teng... Teng… Teng

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kelas Naruko. Yap, tidak seperti biasanya bukan? kenapa begitu? Biasanya kan Naruko yang pergi ke kelas Naruto. Tapi sekarang malah sebaliknya. Entahlah. Mungkin Naruto sedang lapar...

**Naruto POV**

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas Naruko. Entah apa yang merasukiku tapi aku merasa harus menuju ke kelas dimana Naruko berada sekarang..

Setelah langkah demi langkah aku berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai di lorong bagian kanan kelas Naruko hanya sekitar lima langkah dari pintu kelas. Suasana di sekitar kelas terihat sepi. Ini bukan sepi yang normal, ini seperti sepi yang tidak normal. Sunyi,, walaupun masih ada orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar lorong kelas.

Tetapi, entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kenyataan. Perasaan yang kurasakan saat disini sama seperti perasaan yang kurasakan saat di alam mimpiku. Firasatku mengatakan ini buruk..

Terlebih lagi aku tidak melihat Naruko diantara orang tersebut..

Segera saja kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kelas Naruko. Baru satu langkah aku berjalan, aku merasa seperti melewati suatu dinding transparan. Saat kulihat kebelakang tidak ada apa-apa. Dan saat kualihkan pandanganku kedepan..

Orang-orang tadi sudah tidak ada.. dan aku berani bersumpah kalau perasaanku saat berada di sini sama dengan perasaanku saat berada di alam mimpiku.

Apa yang terjadi? Lorong 'kelas Naruko' ini terlihat lebih suram dari biasanya. Sudut-sudut dindingnya menghitam, dan aura di sini sangat tidak mengenakkan.

Demi buah dada terindah di dunia! Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Naruko sekarang!

Cepat-cepat aku melangkah menuju pintu kelas dan membukanya. .

Tidak ada siapa-siapa..

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk lebih dalam, kusapu semua bagian kelas dengan mataku. Kelas tampak tidak beraturan. Dengan meja dan kursi yang berantakan. Ku cermati terus setiap inci ruangan kelas tersebut.

Seketika Mataku membulat sempurna, ketika melihat bayangan yang sedang memenuhi lensa mataku ini.

Di sudut kiri belakang kelas. Aku melihat Naruko sedang dikelilingi oleh tiga orang yang kulihat dari bajunya adalah siswa KHS juga. Dua orang di samping kiri dan kanan Naruko masing-masing memegang tangan Naruko. Satu orang lagi di depan sedang menggrayangi tubuh Naruko. Dapat kulihat wajah super ketakutan dari Naruko.

Tanpa piker panjang lagi. Aku yang berada di depan pintu kelas langsung berlari kearah mereka. Tak sampai tiga detik kemudian, aku sudah satu langkah dari mereka. Aku agak terkejut dengan gerakanku yang super cepat menurutku. Padahal jarak antara aku dengan mereka sekitar sepuluh meter ditambah dengan bangku dan meja yang berantakan itu?

Sudahlah! Tidak ada waktu lagi. Segera saja kutendang kepala siswa yang di depan kearah kiri dengan kaki kananku. Lagi-lagi keanehan terjadi! Tendangan ku berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari biasanya! Siswa yang kutendang sampai terpental menghantam dinding dan menciptakan retakan laba-laba akibat benturan tubuhnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan nasib siswa tersebut. Aku langsung menghadiahi wajah kedua siswa lainnya dengan tinjuanku. Sebelumnya aku telah mempersiapkan diriku untuk tidak terkejut. Dan benar saja! Kedua siswa tersebut terpental dan menghantam dinding dengan keras.

Kulihat kearah Naruko yang memandang penuh harapan ke arahku. Segera saja kurengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku, dan membawa tubuh kami menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruko?" Tanyaku lembut mencoba menenangkan Naruko.

Tak ada jawaban yang kudapat. Hanya saja, dapat kurasakan anggukan kecil dari kepalanya yang berada dadaku. Sekarang tubuhnya bergetar, kurasakan seragamku sedikit basah pada bagian dada dan juga terdengar isakan kecil darinya.

Ku eratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya. Dia membalas pelukanku dengan lebih erat lagi, dan lebih membenamkan kepalanya ke dadaku.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah tiga siswa tadi. Mereka sudah keterlaluan! Aku harus memberi pelajaran kepada mereka, agar mereka tidak berani lagi memperlakukan Naruko seperti tadi.

Sekarang aku benar-benar marah! Orang yang kusayangi diperlakukan dengan buruk didepan mataku sendiri. Aku tidak akan melepaskan mereka sampai mereka meminta maaf kepada Naruko, dan Naruko memaafkan mereka! Siapapun atau apapun mereka!

Perlahan kulihat mereka mulai bangun dari posisi awal mereka tadi. Setelah mereka berdiri, mereka berjalan seperti orang mabuk ketempat dimana mereka memperlakukan Naruko dengan buruk tadi.

Setelah berkumpul, mereka seperti membentuk sebuah formasi segitiga. Siswa yang kutendang tadi berada di posisi belakang, sedangkan dua yang lainnya berada di posisi depan. Tidak nampak luka apapun dari tubuh mereka. Kepala mereka menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah mereka.

Dengan sangat perlahan. Mereka mengangkat wajah mereka secara bersama-sama. Yang membuatku sedikit terkejut adalah mata mereka.

Masing-masingnya memiliki mata dengan warna hitam sepenuhnya. Tanpa pupil ataupun iris, disertai seringai mengerikan di wajah mereka. Mereka berjalan kearahku dan juga Naruko.

Kucoba melepaskan pelukanku pada Naruko. Namun ia sepertinya tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya, malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku. Aku sedikit panic. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk melawan tiga orang sekaligus.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu. Aku berjanji. Kau tahukan kalau aku tidak pernah mengikari janjiku?" Kucoba untuk membujuknya. Kurasakan anggukan kecil darinya.

"Nah. kalau begitu lepaskan dulu! Aku ingin menghajar para sialan itu terlebih dahulu." Kucoba untuk terus membujuknya. Dan akhirnya dia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Dia menatapku, kubalas dengan senyum menenangkan sebisaku. Ku bersihkan airmata yang tersisa di sudut mata dan pipinya, kemudian ku elus lembut puncak kepalanya.

"Jangan sering menangis. Wajah cantikmu jadi jelek tahu! Jadilah gadis yang kuat!" Ucapku dengan senyum tetap terpatri di wajahku.

**Back to Normal POV**

Setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya, Naruto berjalan kedepan melewati Naruko yang hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah dua langkah berjalan, Naruto menolekan wajahnya kearah Naruko yang masih Menundukkan kepalanya.

"Naruko?" Panggilnya pada Naruko. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruko mendongakkan kepalanya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto yang membelakanginya tetapi wajahnya menoleh kearah Naruko.

"Setelah semua ini selesai.. Ayo pergi ke kantin berdua!" Ucap Naruto diakhiri dengan senyum tulusnya. Entah kenapa, surai pirang Naruto bergoyang lembut. Menambah kesan dramatis bagi Naruko.

Naruko yang mendengarnya benar-benar terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kantin berdua. Hal yang selama ini selalu diharapkannya, akhirnya terwujud. Segera saja ia mengangguk dengan cepat dan semangat sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Sekarang ini dia sangat senang sampai kata-kata tidak bisa dikeluarkan dari pita suaranya untuk menjawab ajakan orang yang dikagumi sekaligus disayanginya itu.

Naruto yang melihat anggukan Naruko sebagai jawaban 'ya' dengan reflex melebarkan senyumannya. Lalu dengan perlahan dia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan melihat tiga 'makhluk' yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan mereka berdua empat langkah dari Naruto. Mata Naruto langsung berkilat tajam. Ekspresi marah terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Nah. Sampai mana kita tadi** sialan**?" Ucap Naruto dengan Nada bicara sangat dingin. Keberanian dan tekad terpancar jelas di matanya. Keberanian melawan makhluk yang telah menyakiti orang yang disayanginya dan tekad untuk melindungi orang yang disayanginya.

Naruto langsung berlari menyerang pertama kali. Sedetik kemudian dia sudah sampai di depan dua makhluk paling depan, dan kembali menghadiahi mereka dengan masing-masing tinjunya. Tetapi kedua makhluk itu berhasil menahannya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan mereka di depan wajah.

Makhluk yang di posisi belakang mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan meninju perut Naruto. Naruto yang tidak sempat menghindar langsung terkena serangan itu.

Duakkh

"Arrgghh" Ucap Naruto kesakitan

Serangannya sangat kuat sampai-sampai Naruto mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya sebelum mundur dua langkah dari tempatnya berdiri tadi sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan.

Belum sempat Naruto meredakan sakit di perutnya, dua makhluk yang coba diserangnya tadi membalas menyerang Naruto dengan mengarahkan masing-masing satu tinju mereka ke pipi kiri dan kanan Naruto. Naruto berhasil menangkis tinjuan yang ditujukan ke pipi kanannya, tapi pipi kirinya terkena tinjuan makhluk yang berada di sisi kirinya.

Duakhh

"Ugh" Naruto meringis sedikit.

Mengakibatkan tubuh Naruto oleng ke kanan.

Melihat Naruto oleng kearahnya, makhluk yang berada di kanan segera mempersiapkan kaki kirinya untuk menendang perut Naruto.

Duakhh

Dan berhasil. Naruto terlempar menuju tumpukan meja dan kursi yang berantakan.

Brakkk

"Arrrgghh" Ucap Naruto kesakitan setelah mendarat di tumpukan meja dan kursi tersebut.

Naruko yang melihatnya, mencoba membantu 'Onii-chan'nya, tetapi dihalangi ketiga makhluk itu sekaligus. Mereka ingin kembali mengulangi perbuatan mereka tadi pada Naruko. Tapi sebelum mereka berhasil menyentuh tubuh Naruko. Mereka terlempar ke samping kanan dan kembali menghantam tembok dengan keras.

Ternyata Naruto yang melakukan itu. Dia sekarang sudah berdiri di depan Naruko, menghadap ke arah tiga Makhluk tadi.

"Jika kalian sampai melakukannya **lagi** kepada Naruko." Naruto memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Aku pasti akan **membunuh **kalian." Dari nada bicaranya, jelas sekali Naruto tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Naruto menghadap ke Naruko dan menatapnya lembut. "Nah, sekarang sudah selesai. Ayo kita ke kantin!" Ajaknya pada Naruko sambil tersenyum.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Naruko. Dengan perlahan menyelipkan jemari tangan kanannya di sela-sela jemari kiri Naruko, kemudian mereka berjalan menuju keluar kelas dengan bergandengan tangan. Sepuluh langkah mereka berjalan..

"**khu khu khu khu, shi shi shi shi, zuzuzuzu, Gwahahahaha**" Tiba- tiba terdengar tawa aneh di belakang mereka. Mereka berdua menoleh kearah belakang. Naruto dan Naruko langsung membulatkan matanya melihat bayangan yang memenuhi lensa mata mereka saat ini.

Ketiga makhluk tadi sudah bangkit kembali dengan wujud yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kepala mereka berubah menjadi kepala serigala, dengan sungut babi di moncongnya. Badan mereka menjadi berotot layaknya Binaragawan dan berbulu. Cakar-cakar tajam tumbuh di kuku-kuku mereka. Baju mereka sudah robek, menyisakan celana panjang hitamnya saja.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, para makhluk itu berlari menyerang Naruto dan Naruko. Seketika Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Naruko, dan langsung membuat posisi melindungi Naruko dari depan membelakangi Naruko. Baru dua langkah para makhluk itu berlari, terdengar suara feminism sedikit berat seorang gadis di belakang Naruto dan Naruko.

"**Purification Fire"** Ucap gadis tersebut. Rambut merah berkibar anggun, kedua tangannya terentang kedepan. Memakai pakaian ala detektif yang ketat di bagian dada.

Tiba-tiba dari ketiadaan, muncul api berwarna putih yang membakar tubuh ketiga makhluk tersebut. Seketika mereka berhenti dan mengerang-erang kesakitan.

"**Uarrrggh"**

"**Arrggggh"**

"**Gahhh"**

Begitulah kira-kira jeritan kesakitan ketiga makhluk tersebut.

Naruto dan Naruko terkejut dengan suara dan api putih yang tiba-tiba saja membakar makhluk aneh yang sedari tadi mereka hadapi. Dengan cepat mereka berdua membalikkan tubuh mereka untuk melihat seorang gadis seumuran dengan mereka. Rambut merah berkibar anggun, dan pakaian ala detektif yang ketat di bagian dadanya. Kacamata juga terlihat melengkapi keanggunannya. Tengah menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada mereka berdua.

"Kurama!" Ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak setelah mengetahui siapa penolong mereka. Sementara Naruko menatap curiga gadis tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" Naruko berucap dengan nada menyelidik.

"Tenang saja Naruko! Dia temanku. Dia tidak menggigit kok. Iyakan Kurama?" Bukannya Kurama yang menjawab, melainkan Naruto. Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Naruko dengan menggenggam tangan kiri Naruko kembali.

Merasakan sesuatu menggenggam tangan kirinya Naruko segera melihatnya, dan mendapati bahwa tangan kanan Narutolah yang menggenggam tangan kirinya langsung menimbulkan rona merah muda tipis di kedua pipinya. "Ha'i Onii-chan." Ucapnya. Sementara Kurama hanya mentap intens kepada Naruto.

"Kurama? bagaimana kau ada di sini? Dan makhluk apa tadi itu?" Tanya Naruto pada Kurama.

"Temui aku nanti." Hanya itu jawaban Kurama sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang menggenggam tangan Naruko di dalam kelas kosong yang kembali rapi, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di situ.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruko di samping kanannya. "Nah, Naruko-chan? Ayo kita ke kantin!" Ajaknya pada Naruko.

"Ha'I Naruto-kun Onii-chan." Naruko menjawab dengan panggilan aneh dan nada sangat senang sekaligus bersemangat.

Mereka berjalan menuju kantin meninggalkan ruangan kelas yang kosong dan sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dari sudut gelap ruangan kelas tersebut.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya dengan hanya menggunakan celana boxer tanpa baju. Mencoba memejamkan matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia tertidur.

**In Naruto's dream**

Seperti biasanya, Naruto muncul dibelakang Kurama yang sedang memperhatikan rembulan dari jendela yang terbuka.

Kini ruangan itu sudah lebih terang, terlihat ruangan besar dengan aksitektur eropa abad pertengahan dan ukiran rubah berekor Sembilan berwarna orange di setiap sisi dindingnya. Ditengah-tengah ruangan ada empat buah kursi dan satu meja ditengahnya. Satu kursi yang paling besar terletak di belakang Naruto, membelakangi jendela. Satu lagi kursi yang lebih kecil terletak berhadapan dengann kursi besar tersebut. Sedang dua kursi lainnya terletak berhadapan di kanan dan kiri dua kursi sebelumnya.

Saat ini Naruto memakai pakaian ala detektif juga seperti Kurama dengan gambar kepala rubah berwarna orange di dada kanannya. Rambut pirangnya masih saja berantakan. Tampak tidak cocok dengan pakaian yang sedang dipakainya, tapi memunculkan kesan keren bagi yang melihatnya.

Dia sedang memperhatikan Kurama yang sedang bermandikan cahaya rembulan dari belakang. Tampak begitu anggun bagi Naruto, rambut merah darah bergoyang perlahan, tubuh seksi yang sedang disiramin cahaya rembulan semakin menambah keseksiannya tapi tidak menghilangkan keanggunannya. Tanpa terasa jantung Naruto berdetak lebih kencang. Memompa darah lebih banyak ke wajahnya hingga menimbulkan rona merah muda tipis di kulit tan wajahnya.

Kurama membalikkan tubuh kearah Naruto, lalu berjalan melewati Naruto begitu saja. Dia kemudian duduk di kursi yang paling besar, membelakangi Naruto. Sesekali menaikan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

"Kau pasti ingin bertanya tentang kejadian tadi siang bukan?" Kurama memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan kearah Kurama, lalu berhenti tiga langkah di depan Kurama. Berhadapan dengan Kurama. Ia menatap Kurama, kembali mempertemukan safir dan ruby di balik kacamata.

"Ya, kumohon jelaskan." Ucapnya tegas. Belum mengalihkan safirnya dari ruby milik Kurama.

"haah" Kurama menghela nafas sejenak. "Baiklah. Tentang kenapa aku bisa berada di sana adalah karena Kekkai atau pelindung yang dibuat para makhluk itu menghubungkan alam mimpi dengan alam nyata. Aku merasakan dirimu di sana, jadi aku pergi ke sana. Dan para makhluk itu adalah **Dark dreams**." Ucap Kurama menjelaskan kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi apa itu **dark dreams**?" Tanya Naruto karena masih ingin mengetahui sesuatu.

"Makhluk itulah yang kusebut sebagai Ancaman-bagi-manusia. Awalnya mereka tercipta dari pecahan energy raja iblis pada zaman dahulu. Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Mereka mulai menyerap energy gelap yang berasal dari mimpi buruk para manusia dan bertambah kuat. Bahkan mereka bisa merasuki manusia yang mendapatkan mimpi buruk darinya. Seperti tiga siswa kemarin." Kurama menjelaskan apa yang diketahuinya mengenai makhluk yang disebut** dark dream** itu, sementara Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Untuk apa mereka bertambah kuat?" Tanya Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba hinggap di otaknya.

"Untuk membebaskan tuan atau raja mereka yang tersegel." Jawab Kurama singkat.

"Raja mereka? Siapa raja mereka?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan nada sangat penasaran.

"Raja iblis Lucifer kata lainnya adalah **target **kita." Ucap Kurama dengan penekanan pada kata 'target'.

Naruto terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Perlahan dia mundur selangkah kebelakang. "K-kau bercandakan?" Ucapnya tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Kurama tadi.

"Tidak." Jawab Kurama singkat.

Naruto melongo sebesar-besarnya, matanya melotot sempurna. Ekspresi tidak percaya jelas tampak di wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa dengan nada yang aneh. "HAha-HAha-HAhaHA-Ha-Ha."

Kurama mengernyit mendengar tawa aneh Naruto. "Apa yang lucu Naruto?" Tanyanya bingung pada Naruto.

"haha- kau sangat lucu Kurama! Hahaha- mana mungkin aku bisa berhadapan dengan Raja iblis! HAHAHA- sekalipun bersamamu! Hihihi-melawan anak buahnya saja aku tidak bisa! APALAGI RAJANYA!" Naruto berucap seperti orang gila. Sesekali tertawa, sesekali berucap. Diakhiri dengan teriakan diakhir kalimatnya. Pandangannya mengarah kesana-kemari. Ekspresinya benar-benar seperti orang gila.

"Tenang saja Naruto! Kita tidak akan melawan Raja Iblis. Kita hanya harus melawan dark dream dan menjaga segelnya." Kurama berucap dengan tenang.

Membuat Naruto segera sembuh dari kegilaannya. "Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Ya." Kurama menjawab kalem.

"Fyiuuuhh" Naruto menghela Nafas lega setelah mendengar jawaban Kurama.

Terjadi keheningan sejenak antara dua orang berbeda gender tersebut. "Naruto?" Panggil Kurama.

Naruto kembali menatap Kurama. "Ya." Ucapnya.

"Aku telah mendapatkan informasi tentang anggota baru kita." Kurama balas menatap Naruto dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada Naruto.

Naruto balas tersenyum lebar pada Kurama. "Benarkah? Siapa dia? Perempuan atau laki-laki? Kalau perempuan apa dia punya buah dada yang besar dan indah?" Naruto bertanya dengan bar-bar pada Kurama. Dan akhirnya dia dihadiahi sepatu Kurama di kepalanya.

"Jaga pikiranmu mesumm!" Ucap Kurama dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Oooww, ini sakit –ttebayo. Eh –ttebayo? Kenapa aku mengucapkan kata itu lagi –ttebayo? Aku mengucapkannya lagi –ttebayo! Arrrgghhh, padahal sejak mereka pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak bisa mengucap kata itu lagi dattebayo." Naruto berucap sendiri seperti orang gila. Tetapi nada bicaranya menjadi sedih dikalimat terakhir.

Kurama yang tahu maksud dari kalimat terakhir Naruto juga ikutan bersedih. "Maafkan aku Naruto?" Ucapnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Terjadi keheningan kembali di ruangan itu. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. "Ehem." Kurama kembali memecah suasana canggung tersebut dengan berdehem. "Kembali ke topic. Menurut informasi yang kudapatkan adalah anggota baru kita ini adalah seorang perempuan." Ucap Kurama kemudian.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto singkat. Mungkin dia masih tengelam ke dalam kesedihan karena kejadian tadi.

"Dia berasal dari salah satu keluarga kaya yang disegani di Kota Konoha. Lebih tepatnya Keluarga Uchiha. Dia juga anak bungsu dari pemimpin keluarga tersebut. Si Uchiha Bungsu. Uchiha Sasuke!." Ucap Kurama menjelaskan lebih detail tentang anggota baru mereka.

"Waaoo -ttebayo" Ucap Naruto benar-benar tidak nyambung. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah tidak bersedih lagi. Melihat itu Kurama menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Dan tahukah kamu Naruto?" Kurama bertanya dengan nada jahil. Membuat firasat Naruto menjadi tidak enak.

"Ti-tidak tahu -ttebayo." Ucap naruto dengan gugup full firasat buruk.

"Yang merekrutnya adalah dirimu." Jawab Kurama disertai senyum jahilnya.

Butuh waktu agak lama bagi Naruto untuk menyerap informasi yang baru saja didapatnya. Sampai dia mendapat kesimpulan dari informasi yang disampaikan Kurama barusan. Kesimpulan yang didapat otaknya adalah

DUNIA SUDAH KIAMAT!

RAGNAROK AKAN SEGERA TERJADI!

Dan yang paling gawat adalah..

BUAH DADA TIDAK AKAN TERLIHAT LAGI!

"EEEHHHH DATTEBAYO!" Jeritan Naruto terdengar sangat nyaring dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Kurama hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksi Naruto yang lucu baginya itu.

Satu lagi berlian sudah ditemukan. Bisakah mereka mendapatkan berlian itu? dan melanjutkan takdir mereka atau gagal mendapatkannya dan gagal dalam segala hal. Dan pada akhirnya hanya pasrah pada takdir yang semakin kuat menjerat mereka. Kembali hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Yo? Bertemu lagi dengan saya. Sebelumnya saya ingin berterimakasih pada readers yang menyempatkan untuk review, fav, atau follow fic abal saya ini**

**Maaf kalau typo masih bertebaran. Soalnya malas ngoreksinya. Hehehe.**

**Dan soal adegan battlenya. Saya sangat minta maaf. dan kalau ada yang bingung soal sisi kiri dan kanan dalam adegan battle di atas, saya lihat dari sudut pandang Naruto. Kenapa saya tanyakan? Karena saya sendiri juga bingung.**

**Soal pairing? Hmm saya merencanakan membuat harem. Mini-harem saja, 3 atau 4 orang saja. Setujukah para readers kalau fic ini saya buat harem? Tenang saja! saya enggak bakalan buat seperti Love at First sigh kok.**

**Soal Shikamaru. Maaf, mungkin dia tidak masuk grup naru. Tapi dia bakal berperan cukup penting kok dalam fict ini. Saya berencana membuat satu arc khusus Shikamaru.**

**Saya akan berusaha untuk update dua kali seminggu atau hanya sekali seminggu. Tergantung kegiatan juga sih.**

**Akhir kata, bagaimana chapter kali ini jelekkah? Gajekah? Ancurkah?**

**Sampaikan semua pendapat anda tentang chapter kali ini. Kritik, saran, pujian(saya ngarep). Silahkan Review atau PM**

**Flame juga boleh..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream is Mission**

* * *

><p><strong>Desclimer : Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Etc**

**Pairing : Naruto x …**

**Summary** : Bagi sebagian orang, mimpi hanya merupakan bunga tidur. Hanya untuk mewarnai waktu istirahat. Tidak ada arti nya, tidak berguna, dan anggapan lain nya. Tapi bagi Naruto, mimpi adalah bencana, mimpi adalah misi. Misi yang harus diselesaikan. Kalau tidak? Bencana datang padanya atau orang-orang terdekatnya.

**Warning **: **AU, jelek, abal-abal, miss typo's, OOC**(maybe) **Gender-bender, Crack, No-Yaoi, FemSasu! Etc**

**.I've Been Warning You.**

**Don't Like?**

**Flame... Good~**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**A/N : Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi sebelum membaca chapter ini, silahkan untuk mendownload dulu lagu **

**1. ****Owl City – Saltwater Room****2. ****Owl City – Air Traffic****3. ****Owl City – Sky Diver**

**Karena lagu itu akan berperan di chapter ini. Terimakasih.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Happy reading~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Arc 1 : Destiny is Walking Above Pillow_**

**_Chapter 3 : Get That Diamond!_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Ka-kau jangan bercanda Kurama! Mana bisa begitu! Seharusnya kaulah yang merekrutnya! Kau dan dia sama-sama perempuan, dan juga sama-sama mempunyai gumpalan daging lebih di bagian dada! Maka seharusnya kaulah yang merekrutnya! Lagipula inikan organisasi pimpinanmu!" Naruto terus melancarkan protesnya akan pernyataan Kurama tadi. Sedangkan Kurama hanya menjawab dengan senyum jahil yang masih melekat di wajahnya.<p>

"Sudahlah Naruto! Kau sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu lebih dari sepuluh kali! Ini adalah takdirmu. Kau tak bisa menolak takdir." Akhirnya Kurama memilih untuk menghentikan aksi protes Naruto dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Naruto yang mendengar bentakan Kurama hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala. "Kampretlah dengan takdir! Kau sendiri tau kalau aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, sedangkan dia adalah seorang putri bangsawan yang disegani. Apakah masuk akal jika dia mau mengikuti ajakanku yang bisa dibilang tidak masuk akal? Yang aku tau adalah, yang bukan siapa-siapa tak akan bisa dapat apa-apa!" Naruto berucap dengan nada pelan.

"Kau salah Naruto. Kasta bukanlah batasan dalam organisasi ini. Takdirlah yang memilih kita!" Kurama mencoba membakar kembali semangat Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kurama. Lagi-lagi _safir_ dan _ruby_ bertemu. _Ruby _menyihir _safi_r dan juga sebaliknya. perlahan-lahan raut wajah ragu Naruto berubah menjadi raut wajah yakin. "Kau benar Kurama. Aku tidak akan kalah dengan takdir! Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan mundur, dan seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan mengingkari janjinya!" Naruto berucap dengan nada yakin.

Kurama yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah Naruto. Sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting daripada itu." Nada bicara dan ekspresi Kurama menjadi serius.

Naruto yang mendengar nada serius Kurama juga menjawab dengan nada serius juga. "Apa itu Kurama?"

"Aku merasakan pergerakan **[Dark Dreams]** di mimpi salah satu temanmu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Shikamaru." Jawab Kurama.

"Shikamaru? Ada apa dengan Shikamaru?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Entahlah, yang jelas bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus." Kurama berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Ayo kita keluar dan memastikannya! Ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamamu melawan **[Dark Dreams]** bersamaku." Lanjut Kurama.

"_Yosh!_ Ini akan menjadi pengalaman terindahku melihat buah dada Kurama bergoyang!"

"Kau benar-benar mesum Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**Saat mereka berada di luar**

"Kurama? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di luar markas. Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat adalah padang rumput dengan banyak pintu tegak berdiri tidak beraturan di sekitarnya. Langitnya hanya dihiasi oleh satu bulan yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari pada yang biasa dilihat di dunia nyata.

Tidak mendengar jawaban dari sosok orang yang berjalan di sampingnya. Naruto memilih melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Tempat apa ini? Kenapa banyak sekali pintu di sini? Itu pintu apa? Kenapa bulan lebih besar? Kenapa dadamu be- iitai! Kenapa kau memukulku sih?"

"Supaya lebih nikmat~"

"Sialan!"

**.**

**.**

**OwL**

**.**

**.**

"Nah Naruto, ini dia pintu yang kita cari." Kurama berucap sambil menunjuk pintu di sampingnya. Sebuah pintu kayu berwarna hitam dengan pegangan berwarna kuning dan aura gelap di sekitar nya.

"Ini pintu apa Kurama?"

"Ini adalah pintu yang menghubungkan kita dengan mimpi temanmu itu."

"Menghubungkan apa?" Bukannya menerima jawaban yang memuaskan. Naruto kembali mendapatkan rasa penasaran yang lebih besar.

"Singkatnya kita bisa masuk kedalam mimpinya."

"Hmm, baiklah kita langsung saja masuk! Aku penasaran dengan mimpi bocah malas itu." Ucap Naruto lalu meraih gagang pintu untuk membukanya, sebelum Kurama menginterupsi.

**.**

**.**

**At Shikamaru's Dream**

Begitu mereka masuk ke dalam mimpi Shikamaru. Mereka langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan padang bunga yang indah. Awan-awan bergantung di langit siang dengan berbagai macam bentuk yang indah. Tepat delapan meter di depan mereka terdapat sebatang pohon oak besar.

Naruto memandang sekelilingnya dengan mata berbinar-binar takjub. Berbeda dengan Kurama yang memandang sekitarnya dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata mimpi Shikamaru bisa seindah ini. Tapi tidak mengherankan juga sih, soalnya dia kan penyuka ketenangan dan awan. Hm, hm, hm." Naruto terus saja menyuarakan pendapatnya mengenai mimpi Shikamaru itu, lupa akan tujuannya datang ke sana. Sementara Kurama terus memperhatikan sekitar dengan sorot mata menajam.

"Tidak bisa! Kenapa kau harus kembali ke _Suna_? Adik bungsu mu itu tidak pernah menyukaimu. Bahkan dia mengusirmu dengan dalih memindahkan sekolahmu ke _Konoha_. Dia pasti mempunyai niat buruk. Tetaplah di _Konoha_!"

Suara itu berasal dari pohon _oak_ di depan mereka. Sontak saja mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pohon oak tersebut. Terlihat seorang pemuda berpotongan rambut di ikat ke belakang menyerupai nanas yang sedang berdiri. Sedangkan seorang gadis berambut pirang kucir empat sedang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kurama, ayo kita pergi! Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang patut kita ketahui." Naruto berujar pelan di samping Kurama.

"Tapi Naruto-"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi." Naruto langsung saja memotong protes yang akan dilancarkan Kurama. Lalu mengamit tangan Kurama dan pergi dengan pintu yang sama saat mereka masuk.

**.**

**.**

**OwL**

**.**

**.**

Begitu mereka sampai di luar. Mereka sudah ditunggu oleh dua makhluk dengan tubuh manusia berkepala gagak dengan sepasang sayap kulit berwarna abu-abu di punggungnya. Kurama langsung memasang posisi siaga, sedangkan Naruto hanya menggunakan kuda-kuda _karate _yang dia pelajari dari pamannya.

"Kurama, katakan padaku makhluk apa mereka! Apakah mereka juga **[Dark Dreams]**? Tapi mereka kelihatan berbeda dari yang ku lawan sebelumnya."

"Ya. Mereka juga **[Dark Dreams], **tapi yang ini berbeda tingkatan dari yang pernah kau lawan. Mereka ini termasuk pada _[middle-class] _sedangkan yang pernah kau lawan adalah _[lower-class] _"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Tentu saja berbeda bodoh! Kekuatan, kepintaran, daya tahan. Semuanya lebih hebat dari pada yang pernah kau lawan!"

"Oh, oke-oke aku ngerti. Lain kali nggak usah pakai otot ya."

Terjadi keheningan sejenak. Masing-masing dari mereka masih menatap lawannya masing-masing. Mencoba menganalisa kekuatan dari masing-masing lawan.

"Hmm, Kurama? Boleh tanya lagi?"

"Ya!"

"Cara melawan mereka gimana ya? Aku baru sadar kalau mereka punya sayap dan bisa terbang tuh! Oh, lihat-lihat! Ada tonjolan di bagian dada mereka! Apa mereka perempuan? Aku ingin sekali melihat buah dada monster!"

Saat ini Kurama benar-benar ingin membenamkan kepala Naruto ke dalam pantat gajah. Bagaimana ia pernah kalah bermain shogi melawan cecunguk mesum seperti ini? Takdir macam apa yang sedang dijalani nya?

Secara tiba-tiba salah satu **[Dark Dreams] ** itu melemparkan sebuah energy bulat sebesar bola kasti berwarna hitam ke arah Naruto yang masing belum menyadarinya.

**SYUUT...**

"NARUTO AWAS!"

"_Are_?"

**DUARRR...**

Setelah terdengar ledakan itu. asap pun berkumpul menutupi pandangan. Ledakan yang lumayan besar sampai mendistorsi tanah dalam jangkauan lima meter. Para **[Dark Dreams] **menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan di masing-masing paruhnya. Ketika asap mulai menipis terlihatlah Naruto yang di gendong Kurama dengan Bridal style. Mereka berada tiga meter di luar kawah hasil serangan **[Dark Dreams] **tersebut. Senyum para **[Dark Dreams] **pun terjatuh.

"Fyuuhh, untung masih sempat." Kurama menyuarakan rasa syukurnya.

"Ehem. Kurama, bisakah turunkan aku! Kau tahu ini memalukan bagi lelaki gentle seperti ku."

"Oh, benarkah?."

"Ya, rasanya aku mau mati."

Brukk

"iittaii ! kamu maunya apa sih Kurama?" Jerit Naruto kesakitan karena dibanting dengan tak berperasaan oleh Kurama.

"Kenapa Naruto_-kun_? Sakit ya? Katanya lelaki gentle, begitu saja sakit. Sini biar ku bantu!" Kurama berkata dengan nada kasihan yang amat sangat tampak kalau itu hanya dibuat-buat.

"Nggak usah! Nanti kau malah menambah daftar tulangku yang retak saja." Jawab Naruto ketus. Lalu membuang wajahnya yang cemberut.

"_Ara_? Baiklah-baiklah aku minta maaf. Kau juga menjengkelkan sih. Maafkan aku Naruto?" Kurama akhirnya menyerah untuk menjahili Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya mendadak wajahnya menjadi cerah dengan cengiran lebar menyiratkan kemesuman tercetak di wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Ku maafkan. Tapi ada syaratnya~"

"Ayolah! Kenapa harus pakai syarat segala?"

"Kalau ngggak mau, nggak jadi ku maafkan."

"Baiklah-baiklah, sebutkan syaratnya!"

"Syaratnya adalah kau tidak boleh memakai _bra _besok."

"Dasar mesum! Mati saja sana! Mati tiga kali sana!"

BLAARRR

Dan jadilah Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya di alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

**Kurama POV**

Huh! Dasar Naruto, dia selalu saja mesum dan menjengkelkan. Apakah takdirku ini adalah kutukan? Ayolah, kenapa harus dengan cecunguk mesum ini?

Ku perhatikan keadaan sekitar, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari **[Dark Dreams] **tadi. Apakah mereka sudah pergi? Tapi setahuku mereka tidak akan pergi sebelum mendapatkan mangsanya. Ada apa ini? Lagipula kenapa yang mereka serang tadi hanyalah Naruto? Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku segera membawa bocah ini ke markas.

**Normal POV**

**.**

**.**

**OwL**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya mereka di markas. Kurama langsung membaringkan Naruto ke sofa di pinggir ruangan. Semenit kemudian Naruto terbangun dari 'tidur'nya.

"Enghhh, apakah aku sudah berada di surga?" Erang Naruto yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kita sedang berada di markas." Jawab Kurama yang sedang membelakangi Naruto dan menghadap ke arah bulan dari jendela yang terbuka. Angin malam menerpa surai merah kepunyaannya dengan indah.

Naruto kembali terpaku untuk yang kedua kalinya melihat pemandangan indah yang memenuhi lensa matanya saat ini.

"_Kirei na_..." Secara tidak sadar Naruto bergumam menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu. Anehnya Kurama juga mendengar gumaman Naruto yang terbilang sangat pelan. Dia langsung berbalik menghadap Naruto dengan rona merah muda tipis di masing-masing pipinya.

"Ka-kau mengatakan sesuatu Naruto?" Ucap Kurama sedikit terbata dengan kalimatnya.

Bukannya menjawab. Naruto semakin terpaku dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya kini. Kurama yang bermandikan cahaya bulan dari belakang bukanlah hal yang baik bagi _hormone_ remajanya. Ditambah angin malam yang masih setia mengibarkan surai merah semerah darah tersebut. Naruto dapat merasakan darah mulai membanjiri wajahnya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba surai merah Kurama mengingatkanya pada _Kaa-chan_ nya.

"_Kaa-chan_? Apakah itu kau? Apakah itu kau _Kaa-chan_? Benarkah itu kau?" Naruto tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat itu. lalu secepat kilat ia beranjak dari posisinya dan menghampiri Kurama yang dikira _Kaa-chan_nya.

Peluk.

Naruto memeluk Kurama dengan erat seakan tak mau melepaskannya. Kemudian ia elus surai merah Kurama dan membawa sebagian ke hidungnya untuk menghirup wangi aple dari surai tersebut.

"Hiks-hiks _Kaa-chan_. Ke-kenapa kau meninggalkan ku? Hiks."

Kurama sontak saja kaget ketika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto. Rona merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Na-naruto-"

"Hiks- Ya _Kaa-chan_. Ini Naruto, kau masih mengingatku bukan?"

"Na-naruto a-aku buk-" belum selesai Kurama menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dengan perlahan tubuh Naruto mulai menghilang. Pertanda bahwa tubuh nyata Naruto akan segera terbangun.

Syuurr

Hilanglah tubuh Naruto dari ruangan tersebut. Menyisakan Kurama yang terduduk dengan lutut sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tak ketinggalan rona merah muda tampak jelas pada kulit wajah putihnya.

"Naruto _no baka_."

**.**

**.**

**At Naruto's Room**

"Naruto _Onii-chan_ bangun-"

Klik.

"Engghhh. _Kaa-chan_." Terdengar suara erangan di sebuah kamar. Suara itu milik seorang pemuda pirang. Aliran air mata tampak hampir mengering di masing-masing pipi berhiaskan tiga goresan seperti kumis kucingnya.

"Hahh. Hanya mimpi ternyata." Ucapnya ketika sudah selesai mengumpulkan nyawa yang sebagian masih tertingggal di alam mimpinya. "Mimpi? Bukankah proyeksi mimpi alam bawah sadarku sudah diganti dengan dunia mimpi tempat Kurama berada? Tapi kenapa di sana ada _Kaa-chan_? Rambut merah? Kurama berambut merah! Berarti yang ku peluk tadi adalah…" Pemuda itu tampak mulai menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dari mimpi yang baru saja dialami nya.

Semenit kemudian ia mulai menyadari sesuatu yang menyangkut masa depan hidupnya besok atau nanti malam. Matanya melebar sempurna, tangannya beralih mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku akan mati, tidak! aku akan dibunuh olehnya, tidak! Aku pasti akan dibakar, tidak! Aku akan di kebiri olehnya."

Wajahnya mengadah menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tangan nya mengatup seperti orang sedang berdoa. Ekspresinya saat ini seperti seorang perjaka yang mati dibunuh kekasihnya saat ingin melepaskan keperjakaan nya.

"Kami-sama. Tolonglah hamba-Mu yang masih perjaka ini!" Nah kan, dia benar-benar perjaka.

**.**

**.**

**OwL**

**.**

**.**

**Sepulang sekolah**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di ruangan klubnya. Naruto masuk ke klub _music_, dan dia adalah ketua di sana. Tetapi dia jarang datang kalau ada kegiatan klub, jadi dia menyerahkan semua urusan pada wakilnya Sora yang juga teman sekelasnya, jika ia tidak bisa menghadiri kegiatan klub.

Ohya hari ini Naruto tidak bekerja, karena _café _tempat dia bekerja sedang tutup karena _owner _nya sedang ada urusan ke luar kota.

Terdengar sebuah lantunan lagu di sebuah ruangan. Suaranya serak tapi nada yang dikeluarkan merdu, diiringi petikan gitar yang serasi.

"Nah itu adalah _intro_ nya. Nada yang digunakan untuk intro nya adalah nada rendah. Apakah kalian sudah dapatkan _Chords_ nya?" Suara tersebut bertanya dengan nada biasa.

"Sudah Naruto-kaichou!" Tetapi jawaban nya adalah nada semangat dari para _Kouhai_ nya.

"Bagus. Nah sekarang kalian akan mencobanya. Hmm, Naruko, kau yang pertama!" Perintah Naruto.

"_Ha'i Onii-chan_."

Gitar pun beralih ke tangan Naruko. Dan ia mulai memetik senar-senar gitar dengan perlahan, tak lama kemudian dia mulai melantunkan iramanya.

Suaranya terdengar sangat lembut dan merdu. Ekspresi yang tampak di wajahnya adalah anugrah yang pernah dilihat oleh para kaum adam yang ada di sana termasuk Naruto. Karena ekspresi Naruko yang sedang menghayati lagu yang di nyanyikannya sangat manis dan imut. Ditambah suaranya yang lembut dan merdu tapi terkesan sedikit _childish_. Hal itu semakin menambah nilai positif bagi orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut, maupun yang mengintip dari luar?

"Suara Naruko-_chan_ sangat bagus ya!"

"Sssttt, jangan berisik! Nanti kita ketahuan. Pasti Naruto-_senpai_ akan memarahi kita habis-habisan."

"Iya betul."

Suara-suara itu berasal dari luar. Dan itu membuat Naruko terganggu lalu menghentikan nyanyiannya. Orang-orang terutama Naruto yang ada di dalam ruangan tentu saja geram bukan main karena telah terganggu konsentrasi mereka...

Untuk memandangi wajah manis Naruko.

Segera saja Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah gahar dan jangan lupakan wajah garangnya.

"_Grrrr_." Setiap langkahnya diiringi dengan suara seperti anjing kelaparan.

Sementara di luar terlihat tiga orang pengintip yang panic ketika indera penglihatan mereka menangkap Naruto yang sedang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dengan wajah garang.

"Gawat! Kita ketahuan! Naruto_-senpai_ berjalan ke sini." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Iya. Ayo kita lari!" Ucap yang satunya lagi. Mereka segera mengambil sikap putar kiri dan mulai mengambil langkah seribu.

Brukk..

Sayang sekali, salah seorang di antara mereka terjatuh entah kenapa. "Teman-teman? Tunggu! Tali sepatuku terikat!"

Sementara dua orang temannya tidak memperdulikan nya. "Kami tahu kau itu bego Kono! tapi ke-bego-an-mu udah kelewatan tauk! _Manusia Seringgila_ saja tahu kalau tali sepatu yang terikat tidak akan membuat seseorang terjatuh! DAN TALI SEPATU MEMANG SEHARUSNYA TERIKAT!" Ucap salah seorang.

"Selamat atas kebodohan dan hari sialmu Konohamaru!" Mereka benar-benar kejam.

Konohamaru benar-benar jengkel dengan kedua 'teman' nya tersebut. Sedetik kemudian ia cepat-cepat membenarkan tali sepatu nya yang saling mengikat antara yang kiri dan kanan.

"Siapa sih yang jahil nih? Awas saja mereka berdua! Ah selesai juga." Setelah selesai dengan masalahnya, Konohamaru segera beranjak untuk kabur mengikuti jejak kedua temannya.. sebelum ia merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahu kirinya.

Menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan gerakan patah-patah Konohamaru benar-benar ingin pergi saat ini juga saat melihat wajah Naruto yang menyeringai mengerikan kearahnya.

"Na-Naruto_-senpai_." Senyum bodoh ia tunjukkan kepada Naruto.

"Konohamaru." Nada suara Naruto menjadi berat. "Sudah ku katakan berkali-kali kalau kau ingin bergabung dengan klub. Kau tinggal mendaftar padaku atau Sora. Bukannya malah mengintip kegiatan klub. Kau tahu itu mengganggu kegiatan klub kami."

"_Go-gomen_ Naruto-_senpai._ Se-sebenarnya aku ingin bergabung, tapi aku tidak bisa bernyanyi."

"Itu tidak penting. Kau bisa memilih untuk memainkan alat _music_."

"Aku juga tid-"

"Kau bisa belajar. Kita semua belajar sebelum bisa, belajar sebelum mengetahui. Tujuan klub ini juga adalah sebagai pembelajaran segala sesuatu yang menyangkut music. yang tidak terlalu di perhatikan dalam akademik."

"Benarkah itu _Senpai_?"

"Tentu saja."

Ekspresi Konohamaru menjadi cerah. Cengiran bahagia juga terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kau datang besok sepulang sekolah ke ruangan klub. Kau telah menjadi bagian dari kami."

"Yeyy, terimakasih _senpai_!" Dengan itu Konohamaru mulai mengambil langkah untuk pergi sebelum Naruto menginterupsi.

"Kau tahu kemana Shikamaru? Kau kan tetangganya. Soalnya sudah dua hari ia absen tanpa ada kabar." Naruto bertanya dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Oh _Mendokusei-nii_? Aku juga tidak tahu Senpai. Sudah dua hari juga ia tidak pergi kerumahku untuk bermain _shogi_ dengan ayah atau hanya numpang tidur."

"Oh begitu, baiklah terimakasih Konohamaru."

"Sama-sama _Senpai_."

**.**

.

Setelah kepergian Konohamaru. Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya untuk kembali ke dalam ruangan. Naruto kembali duduk di tempatnya yang tadi.

"Lanjutkan Naruko!" Perintahnya pada Naruko yang hanya diam melamunkan sesuatu.

"Naruko?" Panggil Naruto dengan suara agak keras.

"Ah, iya-iya ada apa _Onii-chan_?" Jawab Naruko dengan agak kikuk.

"Ku bilang lanjutkan."

Tidak langsung menjawab. Naruko malah kembali ke dalam lamunannya.

"_Saltwater Room_.." Ucap Naruko kemudian.

"_Saltwater Room_? Kau ingin menyanyikannya?" Ucap salah satu anggota di sana.

"Iya. Aku ingin menyanyikannya." Jawab Naruko pasti.

"Itukan lagu duet. Siapa yang akan _featuring_ dengan mu?" Tanya sang wakil ketua Sora.

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto _Onii-chan_? Maukan _Onii-chan_?" Pinta Naruko sambil menunjukkan wajah memelasnya pada Naruto.

"Haahh, terserah saja." Ucap Naruto pasrah.

"Yeyy, aku akan memainkan piano." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan Gitar pada Naruto dan beranjak menuju piano.

Jeng. Jeng. Jeng

"_Onii-chan_ ayo mulai!" Pinta Naruko dengan bersemangat. Sementara anggota yang lainnya sudah menyiapkan _recorder _atau _handycam_ masing-masing untuk mengabadikan momen langka ini. Duet dari _duo_ Naru.

"_Ano_, Naruko. Kita langsung bagian utamanya saja ya?" Pinta Naruto mencoba menawar.

"Hmm… baiklah, aku akan cari nadanya dulu."

Naruko mulai memainkan Tuts-tuts pianonya untuk mencari nada yang cocok.

"_Onii-chan_? aku sudah mendapatkannya."

"Oke, mulai saja dulu!"

Maka mulailah Naruko memainkan pianonya. Berawal dari nada lambat tetapi tidak lama kemudian nadanya menjadi agak cepat. Tak lama kemudian ia mulai melantunkan _Lyric_ yang menjadi bagiannya.

***Now Play ****Owl City – Saltwater Room**** at 02:30 minutes...**

**_"Mereka tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk bersama. Cinta dan kebersamaan adalah rumah bagi mereka."_** Kalimat ini juga terdengar dari _speaker _di ruangan tersebut setelah Naruto membalas _lyric_ dari Naruko di sesi tanya-jawab_ lyric_ bagian pertama

**_ "Mereka bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang dilanda keraguan akan cinta mereka. Akankah berlanjut atau berhenti dan pada akhirnya hanya akan menyerah pada keadaan."_** Suara itu kembali terdengar pada sesi tanya-jawab _lyric _bagian ke-dua. Suara tersebut bagaikan sedang menarasikan suatu adegan dalam sebuah _opera._ Pipi Naruko maupun Naruto bersemu merah saat secara tidak langsung, mereka disebut bagaikan sepasang kekasih.

**_ "Mereka juga bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang terpisahkan tetapi saling merindukan satu sama-lain."_** Suara tersebut tetap eksis pada sesi tanya-jawab_ lyric_ bagian ke-tiga. Para anggota lainnya mulai mencari suara siapa yang ikut memenuhi _speaker _di ruangan itu. Pada akhirnya mereka menemukan Sora yang memegang _microphone_ sambil tersenyum kecil.

**_"Walaupun gelombang perpisahan hampir menenggelamkan mereka, tetapi mereka saling percaya bahwa cinta akan menghempaskan mereka kembali pada permukaan takdir bahagia. Mereka tidak saling memandang tapi selalu merasakan. Merasakan perasaan rindu yang hanya bisa dihilangkan dengan sebuah pelukan selamat datang ketika mereka bertemu kembali."_** Sora mengakhiri narasi nya pada sesi tanya-jawab _lyric_ bagian ke-empat diiringi dengan melodi _outro_ dari gitar Naruto maupun piano Naruko. Entah kenapa wajah Naruko memerah sempurna saat menyanyikan _lyric_ terakhirnya.

Dengan itu, selesailah pertunjukkan singkat mereka. Para anggota lain langsung bertepuk tangan riuh. Bahkan sampai ada yang bersiul-siul dengan keras.

"Uwooh, menakjubkan!"

"_Sugoii!_"

"_Kyaa_… Serasi sekali!"

Suara-suara itulah yang mendominasi di ruangan tersebut saat ini. Tetapi suara-suara itu berhenti saat tiba-tiba Naruko beranjak dari posisinya dengan wajah merah padam, lalu dengan cepat berlari keluar ruangan tanpa mengacuhkan siapapun. Naruto yang melihat Naruko berlari keluar segera menyambar tas Naruko sekaligus tasnya, lalu berlari mengejar Naruko.

"Sora, lanjutkan saja! Maaf aku akan pulang duluan!"

"Tidak masalah Naruto-_kun._"

.

.

**OwL**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

"Ayolah Naruko! Bilang padaku kenapa kau pergi dari kegiatan Klub tadi?" Kalimat ini sudah keluar tiga kali dari pita suara Naruto. Walaupun tiga kali itupun tidak ada juga jawaban dari Naruko yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan berdampingan di trotoar sekitar taman Konoha yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari KHS. Jam tangan Naruto menunjukkan angka '14:47' artinya mereka hanya mengikuti kegiatan Klub selama 30 menit dan sudah berjalan di sekitar taman selama 17 menit, dengan keadaan Naruto yang terus bertanya pada Naruko dan Naruko yang hanya mengacuhkannya dan memasang ekspresi sebal.

"_Onii-chan no baka!_" Akhirnya Naruko memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari '_Onii-chan'_nya hanya dengan gumaman singkat.

"Kok jadi salahku sih? Aku ngapain coba?" Bagaikan dituduh sebagai seorang _maho. _Naruto memasang wajah bodohnya dengan tulus(?), ia bingung akan per'nyata'an Naruko tadi.

"Dasar tidak peka!" Dengan tiga kata dalam satu kalimatnya. Naruko berjalan lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Naruto yang semakin bodoh ekspresi wajahnya. Baru lima langkah ia melangkah..

"Oi-oi Naruko. Tunggu dulu! Setidaknya jelaskan dulu padaku. Apakah kau sudah tak sayang pada _Onii-chan_mu ini?" Naruto kehilangan control mulutnya pada pertanyaan terakhirnya. Pertanyaan itu secara _random_ terucap dari mulutnya dengan sedikit keras. "Ups" Ucapnya setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Sementara Naruko yang mendengar 'pertanyaan' dari Naruto langsung berhenti dan menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka memandang mereka seakan seang menonton _Dorama _tentang kembar _Incest _yang baru saja memasuki konflik utama. Suasana menjadi _awkward_ di sekitar mereka. Naruto yang hanya cengengesan tidak jelas, Naruko yang masih setia menundukkan wajahnya yang sekarang semakin memerah., dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang memandang mereka masih dengan pandangan yang sama.

Tak tahan dengan suasana _awkward _itu, Naruko dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang memandang punggungnya dengan pandangan sedih…

"Andaikan saja… andaikan saja… kalau kau berlari ke arahku. Pasti aku akan bisa melihat buah dadamu yang bergoyang dengan indah." Dia tak pernah belajar dari pengalamannya digebukin Kurama.

**.**

**.**

**OwL**

**.**

**.**

"Konnichiwa? Sasuke nya ada?" Naruto bergumam untuk yang sekian kalinya di depan pintu sebuah rumah atau mansion besar bergaya tradisional. Tulisan di papan depan rumah tersebut ialah 'Uchiha'

Yap, Naruto saat ini sedang berada pada kebimbangan terbesarnya. Pasalnya hari ini ia harus mulai melakukan 'tugas' pertamanya yaitu merekrut seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan saat ini ia sedang melakukan 'PDKT' nya sesudah 'kejadian' Naruko di taman tadi.

Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan 'PDKT' juga sih. Pasalnya mereka sudah sekelas sejak tahun pertama masuk KHS. Sampai pada tahun ketiga, akhirnya mereka terpisahkan.

Awal perkenalan mereka tidak sebagus yang dibayangkan. Sikap dingin dan acuh Sasuke membuat Naruto suka menjahilinya, untuk melepaskan topeng dingin dan datarnya tersebut. Sebenarnya Naruto bermaksud untuk berteman dengannya. Karena mereka memang se-duduk.

Tapi bagi Sasuke lain lagi. Gadis cantik semampai itu merasa terganggu dengan teman se-duduknya itu yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Entah siapa yang memulai. Tapi begitu memasuki semester pertama, mereka sudah seperti kucing dan tikus yang saling bertengkar. Saling ejek, dan saling hina mulai menjadi makanan mereka sehari-hari.

Semenjak saat itu pula, mereka mulai melewati berbagai kejadian yang bisa dibilang tak biasa. Ada kejadian di mana Naruto dengan tidak sengaja memegang buah dada Sasuke. Ada juga kejadian saat mereka dengan 'tidak sengaja' berciuman. Mari kita persingkat kalimatnya. Mereka berciuman!

Kejadian itu bermula dengan tempat duduk…

**.**

**.**

**Flashback On**

_"Menyingkirlah dari situ! Kau bisa mencari tempat duduk lainnya bukan?" _Seorang pemuda pirang berucap dengan nada sedikit kesal pada seorang gadis_ raven_ yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Tatapannya lurus kedepan, tidak melihat pada gadis _raven _di sebelahnya.

_"Apa kau buta? Sudah tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa. Jadi aku akan duduk di sini." _Sedangkan gadis_ raven_ di sebelahnya hanya menjawab dengan nada santai.

_"Ck, itu adalah deritamu. Jadi menyingkirlah, aku mengharapkan di tahun kedua ini seorang gadis lembut dan ekpresionis yang duduk di situ, bukan seorang gadis kasar yang stoic." _Dengan masih tidak memandang Sasuke. Naruto mengucapkannya dengan nada santai, tetapi kata-katanya sangat menusuk untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi poni miliknya. _"Apa selama ini kau menganggapku seperti itu?"_ Tanya Sasuke dengan hanya bergumam pada setiap katanya.

_"Iya-"_

SREEK

Belum sampai Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ekspresinya masih belum terlihat.

_"Oi Sasuke? Kau ingin kemana?"_ Naruto mencoba mencegah Sasuke.

_"Terimakasih."_ Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya, Naruto malah mendapat nada suara Sasuke yang lebih rendah dari pada biasanya. Tapi Naruto mengacuhkannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian pelajaran pertama di tahun kedua bagi Naruto bersekolah di KHS ini pun dimulai. Tetapi Sasuke tak kembali ke sisi Naruto. Naruto mulai khawatir…

Jam pelajaran ke 2, 3, dan 4 sudah berlalu, tetapi Sasuke belum juga kembali…

Saat istirahat, Sasuke juga tak terlihat olehnya…

Jam pelajaran 5, 6, 7, dan 8 pun juga sudah berlalu. Tetap saja Sasuke belum kembali di sisinya…

**.**

**.**

**OwL**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan dengan gontai di lorong kelas, Tas berwarna dongker milik Sasuke tergantung di tangan kanannya. Dia bingung dengan Sasuke. Tak biasanya ia membolos seperti ini. Apa kata-katanya tadi pagi telah menyakitinya? Tapi ia melakukan itu agar Sasuke berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih hangat.

Sasuke itu cantik menurutnya, tetapi dengan sikap dinginnya itu membuat efek sedikit _negative _pada kecantikan. Hampir seluruh siswa-siswi KHS mengaguminya, seorang yang cantik dengan kepribadian tegas adalah hal yang sulit dicari. Tetapi ketegasan Sasuke lebih condong kepada dingin…

Sebentar lagi akan ada pemilihan ketua OSIS yang baru, dari yang ia dengar, Sasuke juga mencalonkan diri. Ia yakin Sasuke akan menang, tetapi akan lebih baik lagi jika ia berubah menjadi pribadi yang hangat.

Apa jadinya jika seorang yang dingin memimpin sebuah organisasi? Ia akan kesulitan untuk berinteraksi dengan anggotanya. Dan anggotanya pun akan sulit untuk memahaminya. Tidak salahkan jika ia ingin Sasuke berubah… ia sebagai orang terdekat Sasuke.

Lagian ia juga ingin mengusulkan sebuah klub. Yaitu klub music. Jika dengan Sasuke kemungkinan ia akan di terima. Mengingat usulannya selalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh ketua OSIS yang sebentar lagi akan turun dari jabatannya. Dengan alasan _"Klub seperti itu tidak terlalu dibutuhkan, mengingat tidak pernah ada event-event yang menyangkut music di sekolah ataupun perlombaan."_

Ia sangat kesal dengan alasan itu. Tidak pernah menyangkut music apanya? Bahkan untuk perayaan ulang tahun sekolah yang kemarin saja, KHS sampai menyewa sebuah _orchestra_ untuk menyambut tamu-tamu penting dan mungkin juga para alumni. Bukannya lebih membanggakan jikalau para murid yang mempersembahkan pertunjukan tersebut?

_"Hahhh."_ Naruto menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan pikiran-pikirannya barusan. Saat ini ia harus focus mencari Sasuke dan segera pergi bekerja di café tempat ia bekerja, dimana ia baru saja diterima sebulan yang lalu.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke belakang sekolah. Karena biasanya jika Sasuke sedang _bad mood _maka ia akan pergi kesana. Dan benar saja, baru saja ia berbelok dari ujung lorong yang menghubungkannya dengan halaman belakang sekolah, ia langsung bisa melihat bayangan seorang gadis _raven _sepinggang di bawah pohon lindung.

Segera saja ia menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang membelakanginya. Rambut _raven_nya melambai-lambai bagaikan menyuruh Naruto untuk lebih dekat padanya.

Setelah sampai satu langkah di belakang Sasuke, Naruto langsung saja menepuk pundak kiri Sasuke untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke padanya.

Tep..

Sasuke yang merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pundak kirinya segera memutar tubuhnya ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggunya. Ketika seluruh badannya sudah berputar, yang didapatkannya adalah wajah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum menawan ke arahnya. Pandangan Sasuke menjadi sedikit sendu.

_"Ada apa kau ke sini?" _Tanya Sasuke singkat.

_"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." _Jawab Naruto singkat masih dengan senyum menawannya.

_"Mengkhawatirkan ku heh? Jangan bercanda." _Sasuke berujar dengan nada sinis seakan tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

_"Aku tidak berbohong! Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan mu. Tak biasanya kau membolos, ini adalah kali pertamanya kau membolos. Ada apa denganmu?"_Tanya Naruto sekaligus mencoba meyakinkan gadis _raven _di depannya.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali membelakangi Naruto, kepalanya menunduk. _"Katakan dengan jujur, apa kau membenciku? Apa kau tak menyukaiku jika berada di sisimu? Katakan padaku apakah semua kejadian setahun lewat hanyalah kepingan sampah yang tiada artinya bagimu?" _Sasuke berujar dengan nada suara sedikit bergetar.

_"Apa yang kau-"_

_"Katakan saja Naruto! Katakan saja kalau kau juga melupakan pertemuan pertama kita sepuluh tahun lalu! Katakan kalau kau juga sudah melupakan janji mu sepuluh tahun lalu padaku."_ Nada suara yang sedikit berteriak di awalnya menjadi pelan di akhirnya. Nada suaranya bergetar. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang menahan sesuatu yang akan jatuh dari kedua iris _Onix _miliknya.

_"Sepuluh tahun lalu? Kita baru bertemu satu tahun yang lalu bukan?"_

_"Seorang anak di pinggir sungai."_

***Now play ****Owl City – Air Traffic**

**DEG..**

Kalimat singkat Sasuke mampu menarik sebuah ingatan yang disimpan baik-baik oleh Naruto. Sebuah gambaran muncul dalam pikirannya.

**_"Nee… Jika kita bertemu lagi, kita akan menjadi sahabat."_**** Naruto kecil mengucapkan itu di depan seorang anak berambut raven dengan potongan seperti pantat bebek. Sementara anak di depannya hanya tersenyum senang dengan penuturan teman barunya.**

**"Namaku Naruto." Naruto kecil mengulurkan tangannya kepada anak di depannya. Anak tersebut juga menyambut uluran tangan Naruto kecil.**

**"Namaku Sas-"**

**"Hime-sama? Anda ada di mana?" Belum selesai anak tersebut menyebut namanya. Sebuah suara orang dewasa menginterupsinya.**

**"Aku harus pergi." Anak tersebut mengucapkan dengan nada sedih.**

**"Tak apa. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Jika kita bertemu lagi, kita akan menjadi sahabat. Itu adalah janji!" Naruto kecil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajahnya. Anak tersebut Menautkan kelingking kecilnya melingkari kelingking Naruto.**

**"Janji!" Ucapnya dengan nada senang. Dengan perlahan anak tersebut berbalik meninggalkan Naruto.**

**"Sas. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu."**

.

Kembali ke dunia nyata..

_"Sas?" _Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar.

_"Ya, hiks- itu aku." _Jawab Sasuke dengan terisak. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan beban di mata _Onix_nya.

_"Ti-tidak mungkin. Dia itu laki-laki bukan?" _Naruto berujar dengan nada tidak percaya. Tidak percaya akan informasi yang baru saja diterimanya.

_"Kau hiks- memang Baka! AP-APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGAR PENGAWALKU MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN HIME?" _

Sekali lagi, palu takdir menghantam kalbunya. Seorang yang selama ini dicari-carinya ternyata adalah orang baru saja ia sakiti dengan tidak berperasaan dan lebih mementingkan egonya sendiri. Bagaikan di hantam sebuah godam. Hatinya hancur saat menyadari gadis yang membelakanginya itu sedang menangis karna kecewa padanya.

_"Oh tuhan! Apa yang baru saja ku lakukan?"_

Dengan kalimat itu, tangan Naruto mulai membalikkan tubuh Sasuke menghadapnya. Hatinya yang hancur segera menjadi abu saat melihat aliran air mata tampak mengalir dari sepasang Onix Sasuke. Air mata penuh kekecewaan, kekecewaan pada dirinya yang begitu bodoh untuk menyadari satu hal kecil yang sangat penting.

Segera saja ia rengkuh tubuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang meng-isyaratkan penyesalan yang dalam. Mencoba memberitahu bahwa ia sangat menyesal atas apa yang ia perbuat.

_"Lepaskan aku! Kau bukanlah Naruto-kun yang dulu! Lepaskan aku." _Sasuke membrontak saat di peluk oleh Naruto. Baginya, Naruto yang saat ini bukanlah 'Naruto' yang dulu pernah ditemuinya. Seingat-nya adalah 'Naruto' tidak akan mudah menyakiti perasaan seseorang. Bahkan saat dulu ia sedang terpuruk akibat kematian Ibunya, 'Naruto'lah yang membuatnya bangkit kembali. Senyum cerah 'Naruto'nya menghangatkan hatinya saat itu. rangkulan tangan kecil 'Naruto' mengobati luka psikis karena ditinggalkan orang yang berharga baginya.

Tapi Naruto yang saat ini dengan mudahnya memunculkan sebuah luka baru yang hampir sama besarnya… dengan melupakannya. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kehilangan semangatnya.

_"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal."_ Kalimat itu terus-menerus terulang dari mulut Naruto. Tak memperdulikan usaha Sasuke yang mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Ia malah mempererat pelukannya. _"Maafkan aku." _Ucapnya sekali lagi.

_"Kau bukanlah Naruto-kun yang pernah ku temui! Kau melupakanku! Kau mengingkari janjimu! Kau bukanlah dia! Lepaskan aku." _Merasa usahanya hanya sia-sia saja, Sasuke berhenti memberontak. _"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" _Cicitnya sambil membenamkankepalanya pada dada Naruto.

_"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak pernah melupakanmu. Karna kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku."_ Sasuke tersentak dengan pernyataan Naruto barusan. Dengan perlahan senyum bahagia tercetak di bibir ranumnya.

_"Semoga saja kali ini kau tidak berbohong, dasar Dobe..." _Gumamnya dan mulai membalas pelukan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan Harinya….**

***Now Play Owl City – Sky Diver**

KHS dibuat terkejut dengan tingkah salah seorang siswi idola di sana, ya Uchiha Sasuke. Jika biasanya ia pergi sekolah dengan wajah datar dan tidak memperdulikan sapaan orang lain, maka tadi adalah anugrah bagi para kaum adam di sana. Sasuke sampai di sekolah dengan senyum bahagia yang tercetak di bibir ranumnya, dan ia juga membalas sapaan orang-orang dengan senyum yang masih setia melekat pada wajahnya.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berjalan di lorong menuju kelasnya. Sesekali membalas sapaan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Langkahnya melompat-lompat kecil seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru.

_"Ohayou minna?"_ Ucapnya ketika sampai di kelas.

_"O-Ohayou."_ Jawaban dari orang-orang di sana terlihat ragu. Apakah ini benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke yang mereka ketahui? Pertanyaan itulah yang kira-kira menghampiri semua orang di sana kecuali seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang tersenyum di pojok kelas tempat ia duduk.

Sasuke berjalan menuju bangkunya di sebelah Naruto. _"Ohayou Naru?" _Sapanya kemudian pada Naruto.

_"Ohayou mo Sas."_

_"Bagaimana?"_ Sasuke bertanya sambil memutar badannya dan mengibaskan rambutnya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Rambut sepinggang berwarna _raven _yang biasanya digerai itu sekarang sudah terikat dengan gaya _ponytail._

_"Kau tampak cantik." _Jawab Naruto dengan singkat. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah. Setitik darah mengalir dari salah satu lubang hidungya.

_"Mouu. Jadi selama ini aku tidak cantik?" _Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya pura-pura sebal.

_"Tidak-tidak. Kau selalu cantik. Tapi kali ini kecantikanmu sudah di ambang batas ketahanan ku. Tidakkah kau melihat darah yang mengalir dari hidungku saat kau memutar badanmu tadi. Jika kau melakukannya lagi, kau harus menungguiku sadar di UKS!" _

_"Te hee… terima kasih pujiannya."_ Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah.

_"Iya-iya. Cepatlah duduk. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai."_

_"Uhmm."_ Dengan gumaman itu, Sasuke mulai duduk di sebelah Naruto. Dan beberapa menit kemudian pelajaran dimulai.

Jam pertama dan kedua. Pelajaran Sejarah oleh Iruka-sensei sudah terlewati.

Jam ketiga dan keempat. Pelajaran Matematika oleh Kakashi-sensei pun sudah terlewati.

Saat ini sudah jam istirahat. Murid-murid sudah pergi menuju kantin untuk mengisi energy, bekal pelajaran selanjutnya. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto ataupun Sasuke. Mereka masih berada di dalam kelas. Dengan beberapa orang yang masih belum ingin meninggalkan kelas untuk melihat kejadian langka dimana Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke kantin berdua.

_"Ayolah Naruto! Ayo pergi ke kantin!"_ Ajak Sasuke sambil menarik-narik tangan kiri Naruto.

_"Jangan sekarang Sasuke! Tidak lihatkah kau kalau aku sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei tadi?" _Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit nada kesal. Saat ini ia sedang membuat tugas yang di berikan Kakashidengan tangan kanannya yang tidak ditarik oleh Sasuke.

_"Mouu, jadi kau lebih memilih guru bermasker itu dari pada aku? Apa kau seorang Homo?" _Ucap Sasuke sangat menusuk di hati Naruto.

_"Tidak! Aku bukan seorang Homo! Buktinya aku masih saja bernafsu melihat buah dadamu bergoyang seperti itu."_

_"Dasar mesum! Tapi tidak-apa, sekarang ayo kita ke kantin." _Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan kiri Naruto agar bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka pun melangkah menuju pintu. Baru dua langkah Sasuke mencoba mengatakan sesuatu dan berbalik kebelakang.

_"Naru, aku ingin…" _begitu Sasuke berbalik, yang dilihatnya adalah wajah tampan Naruto yang hanya berjarak lima senti dari wajahnya. Sontak saja ia kaget dan berjalan mundur. Tapi sayang sekali ia tersandung, kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai mencoba mencari pegangan, tubuhnya akan segera terjatuh tapi Naruto dengan sigap menangkap pinggangnya. …

Kissu…

Bibir mereka bertemu. Mata Naruto melebar, mata Sasuke melebar, orang-orang yang melihatnya juga kaget bukan main. Mereka berciuman dengan posisi yang sangat _hot_, dimana Naruto yang memeluk pinggang Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto.

Setengah menit berlalu mereka semua masih dalam keterkejutan. Sasuke sudah memejamkan mata menikmati _First Kiss_nya dengan Naruto. Ia sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya lima detik pertama kejadian itu berlalu, tapi ia tidak ingin melepaskan ciumannya. Malah ia ingin Naruto tersadar dan juga menikmati ciuman mereka. Tapi itu tidak akan dilakukannya, jika Naruto tersadar pasti ia akan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Semenit berlalu Naruto yang pertama kali sadar dari yang lainnnya(kecuali Sasuke) langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan membantu Sasuke berdiri dengan benar_. "Maafkan ak-"_

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke segera menarik tangannya dan pergi dari kelas dengan sedikit berlari. Melewati begitu saja dua orang pemuda di pintu yang masih belum _ngeh _atas kejadian barusan. Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan mata amethyst.

_"Kau lihat yang tadi Neji? Si brengsek itu mendapatkan Kissu dengan Sasuke."_ Si pemuda jabrik berujar masih dengan wajah terkejutnya.

_"Iya, Posisi mereka sangat Hot tadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata ber-Kissu seperti itu dengan orang yang tak aku kenal."_

_"Heh, dasar Siscon! Tapi aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Hana-nee ber-Kissu seperti itu dengan orang yang enggak ku kenal."_

_"Kau juga sama Kampret!"_

_"Te hee…"_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Begitulah kejadiannya. Seminggu sesudah itu, Sasuke berhasil menjadi ketua OSIS yang baru. Dan tidak lama kemudian Naruto mendirikan Klub music yang di ketuai olehnya. Sejak saat itu mereka mulai tenggelam dalam kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Naruto yang sibuk mempromosikan klubnya. Dan Sasuke yang harinya dipenuhi dengan rapat dan berkas yang harus diselesaikan. Mereka jadi jarang berbicara seperti dulu lagi. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Memang benar apa kata orang tentang _'Semakin tinggi burung mampu terbang maka akan semakin jarang ia berkicau'_

Kembali ke Naruto yang masih setia bergumam 'Konnichiwa? Sasukenya ada?' di depan pintu kediaman Uchiha.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya. Naruto segera memencet bel yang telah di sediakan.

TING TONG… tidak terjadi apa-apa

TING TONG… masih belum bereaksi

TING TONG… tidak berguna!

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan untuk pulang saja. Sebelum terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

Clekk

Naruto berbalik kembali dan…

JDEERR

Bagaikan disambar petir, Naruto membeku di tempatnya setelah melihat wajah keras dan tegas sedikit menyeramkan milik Uchiha Fugaku. Ternyata ialah yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Konbawa _Ojii-san_?"

Fugaku melihat langit yang masih cerah dan terang. Dan Naruto juga mengikuti melihat langit yang cerah dan terang.

.Ting.

Otak Naruto mengalami _ERROR._

**.**

**.**

**OwL**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian _absurd _tadi. Sekarang Naruto sedang duduk di _tatami_ duduk berhadapan dengan kepala keluarga Uchiha. Seorang Uchiha Fugaku dengan wajah datar khas Uchihanya.

Semenit sudah berlalu, Tapi belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan ataupun memecahkan suasana sunyi tersebut. Naruto yang sedikit ciut dipandangi dengan tajam oleh Fugaku.

"Jadi, ada apa anak muda datang kemari?"

Akhirnya kesunyian antara kedua orang itu di pecahkan oleh Fugaku dengan pertanyaan umum jika ada seorang tamu yang tak kau kenal mengunjungimu.

"Ettoo. Perkenalkan Uchiha-sama, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Kedatangan saya kema-"

Belum sampai Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Fugaku sudah memotongnya.

"Kau seorang Uzumaki?"

"Ehh. I-iya, sebenarnya itu adalah marga ibuku."

"Siapa nama ibumu?"

"Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan nada sedikit sedih.

"Hmmm… Kushina! Kau anak dari Kushina? Siapa ayahmu?" Fugaku bertanya dengan sedikit nada terkejut.

"Kazeryuu Minato."

"Sudah kuduga! Si Duren itu pasti dengan si Cabai Merah. Benar-benar sebuah kejutan." Fugaku mengucapkan itu dengan sedikit nada senang.

"Ano. Apa Uchiha-sama mengenal orang tua saya?" Naruto berucap dengan nada sangat bingung.

"Tentu saja! Kami berempat adalah sahabat sejak _Junior School. _Aku, Minato, Kushina, dan… Mikoto-" Nada sedih terpancar dari ucapan Fugaku. "-Tapi setelah lulus _Highschool_, aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar orang tua mu itu lagi. Dimana mereka sekarang nak? Dan jangan terlalu _formal _padaku. Panggil Ojii-san juga boleh." Nada bicaranya berubah menjadi biasa.

"Me-mereka sudah tiada Ojii-san."

"Ya tuhan! Sejak kapan nak?" Fugaku bertanya dengan nada sangat terkejut.

"Sebelas tahun yang lalu."

"Ck, sialan! Kalian sudah mendahuluiku." Ucap Fugaku dengan nada sedih dan marah. Ekspresinya keras. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Tapi itu segera berubah saat ia melihat Naruto yang menundukkan kepala di depannya. "Haahh. Maafkan aku nak? Emm…?"

"Naruto."

"Ah iya Naruto."

"Tidak apa-apa _Ojii-sama_."

Kembali keheningan melanda mereka…

"Jadi kedatangan Naruto-_kun _kemari ingin menemui siapa?" Fugaku mengulang pertanyaan pertamanya dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat.

"Ah iya, _Ettoo _saya ingin menemui Sasuke. Apa Sasukenya ada?"

"Jadi Naruto-_kun _dan Sasuke-_chan_ sudah saling kenal?"

"Iya, kami adalah 'Sahabat'" Nada sedikit bangga terdengar dari kalimat Naruto.

"Ooh baguslah kalau begitu. Baiklah akan aku panggilkan Sasuke dulu-" Fugaku berucap dengan nada yang senang. "Sasu-_chan_? Kemarilah! Ada yang mencarimu." Panggilnya pada Sasuke.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian muncul seorang gadis berambut _Raven_ dari belakang Fugaku.

Ternyata itu Sasuke. Sekarang ia sedang mengenakan kaos sedikit tipis dengan dilapisi 'kain memasak' berwarna dongker. Rambut _ravennya _di ikat sanggul tinggi, memberi akses penglihatan leher putih jenjangnya. Bulir-bulir keringat tampak meluncur dari dahi menuruni lehernya dan berakhir di belahan dada sedangnya. Wajah Naruto memerah sempuna dibuatnya.

"Ada apa _Tou-sama_? Aku sedang memas-" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda pirang jabik yang sangat dikenalnya, duduk di depan _Tou-sama_nya. "Naru?" Ucapnya dengan nada terkejut.

"O-ohayou Sas?"

Otak Naruto kembali mengalami _ERROR._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yo? Bertemu lagi dengan saya. Sebelumnya saya ingin berterimakasih pada readers yang menyempatkan untuk _review, fav,_ atau _follow fic_ abal saya ini**

**Maaf kalau _typo_ masih bertebaran. Soalnya malas ngoreksinya. Hehehe.**

**Dan saya sangat minta maaf atas ke-lelet-an _update_ fic abal ini. Yang katanya seminggu dua kali, atau hanya sekali menjadi seminggu nggak _update,_ sebulan juga jadi. Haahhh. Ke-lelet-an _update _ini disebabkan oleh jadwal yang menumpuk. Saya sudah kelas 9, tahu sendirikan kesibukan pelajar di tahun terakhir? Mohon dimaklumi.**

**Dan ngomong-ngomong soal NaruHina. Hmmm… sendiri juga bingung. Jujur aja saya ini NHL, CrackPairLover, Naruto-centric. Ya begitulah, yang jelas bukan Yaoi!**

**Dan Shion? Duh, duh, duh… apa semudah itu jalan pikiran saya ditebak? Hmm. Saya akan buat yang lebih sulit lagi! Khukhukhukhu…**

**Adegan pertarungan? Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Soalnya saya masih belajar untuk adegan itu. yang Chapter 2 kemarin saja saya tulis hanya dengan modal berani doank. Weleh-weleh. Maafkan saya yang_ Nista_ ini.**

**Akhir kata, bagaimana chapter kali ini jelekkah? Gajekah? Ancurkah? Banyak _typo_ kah?**

**Sampaikan semua pendapat anda tentang chapter kali ini. Kritik, saran, pujian(saya ngarep). Silahkan _Review_ atau _PM_**

**Nggak suka? _Flame_ juga boleh..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dream is Mission**

**Desclimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Etc**

**Pairing : Naruto x …**

**Summary** : Bagi sebagian orang, mimpi hanya merupakan bunga tidur. Hanya untuk mewarnai waktu istirahat. Tidak ada arti nya, tidak berguna, dan anggapan lain nya. Tapi bagi Naruto, mimpi adalah bencana, mimpi adalah misi. Misi yang harus diselesaikan. Kalau tidak? Bencana datang padanya atau orang-orang terdekatnya.

**Warning **: **AU, jelek, abal-abal, miss typo's, OOC**(maybe) **Gender-bender, Crack, No-Yaoi, FemSasu! Etc**

**.I've Been Warning You.**

**Don't Like?**

**Flame... Good~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Arc 1 : **__**Destiny is Walking Above Pillow**_

_**Chapter 4 : Atarashii Shishou to Chikara.**_

**.**

**.**

Langit senja tampak sudah muncul dari belahan bumi timur. Mentari sudah akan kembali ke peraduan, menyerahkan tugasnya pada rembulan dan bintang-bintang.

Seorang pemuda pirang tampak duduk di halte bersama seorang pria paruh baya di sampingnya. Angka pada jam tangannya menunjukkan '17:23'. Ia baru saja pulang dari kediaman Uchiha. Maksud awalnya yang ingin merekrut si Uchiha bungsu menjadi membuat kue bersama si Uchiha bungsu. Saling colek _cream _dan saling membuat memerah adalah hal yang mereka lakukan. Semua kegiatan mereka diakhiri dengan tawa bahagia dan tentu saja, wajah yang memerah.

**Naruto POV..**

"Hey anak muda? Apa pendapatmu tentang takdir?" Seorang pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi diam di sebelahku, akhirnya mengeluarkan suara untuk bertanya. Pertanyaan yang sama sekali nggak ku ketahui maksudnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya pertanyaan se-_ambigu_ itu pada seorang sepertiku _Jii-san_?" Tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya, aku malah mengajukan pertanyaan balik padanya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mendengarkan jawabannya darimu?" Nada bicaranya seolah sedang mengatakan sebuah lelucon. Atau ia memang sedang melucu?

"Menurutku, takdir itu merepotkan _Jii-san_." Satu menit aku berpikir, hanya kalimat singkat itulah yang keluar dari mulutku untuk menjawab pertanyaan _Jii-san_ tadi. Oh Shikamaru… aku pinjam _Trademark_mu… Kulihat _Jii-san_ itu mengerutkan keningnya heran akan jawabanku.

"Coba jelaskan nak!" Perintahnya dengan nada penasaran.

"Ya. Menurutku takdir itu merepotkan. Pasalnya kita diharuskan untuk mengalami hal yang samasekali tidak bisa diprediksi sebelumnya. Lebih tepatnya terpaksa, dipaksa, atau kata lainnya yang cocok untuk itu." Jawabku dengan nada yakin.

"Hmm… Hampir tepat." Ucapannya itu membuatku sedikit marah. Pasalnya ia menanyakan pertanyaan sedangkan ia sendiri tau jawabannya! Kupikir ia memang benar-benar sedang melucu. Haahh, sialnya nasibku, dikerjain seorang 'pelawak' saat sedang menunggu bis di halte.

Aku masih saja bergelut dengan emosi di dalam benakku sendiri. Tapi aku kembali pada kenyataan saat suaranya sampai ke telingaku.

"Takdir yang sebenarnya adalah pilihan, jalan, jembatan menuju sebuah keputusan. Yang menjadi alur di dalam kehidupan seseorang." Dia berbicara dengan kalimat yang sulit untuk dimengerti oleh anak se-umuran ku. Ada apa ini?

"Emm… _Jii-san_? Bisakah permudah kalimatmu tadi. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti." Pintaku.

"Sekarang kau sudah kelas berapa anak muda?" Ck, sial. Dia ingin aku menjawab pertanyaannya, tetapi ia sendiri mengacuhkan pertanyaanku. Apa semua orang yang sudah tua itu selalu Egois?

"Aku murid tahun terakhir di Konoha Highschool." Ucapku ketus seakan tidak perduli lagi padanya.

"Kau sudah tentukan takdirmu?" Ucapnya penuh misteri bagiku.

"Jangan bercanda lagi _Jii-san_! Takdir tidak bisa di tentukan seorang manusia." Ucapku enteng seakan menganggap pertanyaannya tadi hanyalah sebuah lulucon. Atau itu memang sebuah lelucon? Seharusnya aku tertawa tadi. Ha-ha-ha.

"Lagi? Jadi kau menganggap semua perkataanku tadi hanyalah sebuah candaan? Haahh, Kenapa banyak anak muda yang tidak lagi sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua?" Ucapnya dengan nada prihatin. Oke, sepertinya aku sudah menyinggung perasaannya. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya.

"Maafkan aku _Jii-san_?" Ucapku dengan nada menyesal.

"Sudahlah, tak apa anak muda." Ucapnya lalu memperlihatkan senyum di wajahnya yang terdapat garis merah di bawah matanya sampai ke dagu.

"Terimakasih _Jii-san_." Ucapku.

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku. Memikirkan makna dari ucapan _Jii-san_ itu tadi. Tentang takdir…

"Terkadang aku berpikir untuk apa takdir? Jika nasib sial senantiasa menunggumu di kemudian hari." Lagi-lagi ia berbicara sesuatu mengenai takdir yang tidak kumengerti.

Tanpa menunggu komentar dariku. _Jii-san_ itu langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu bis yang menjadi tujuannya. Baru dua langkah ia berjalan, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang atau lebih tepatnya ke arahku.

"Kau harus selalu siap dengan takdir yang akan menghampirimu! Jika tidak, kau pasti akan tenggelam dalam keputusasaan dan penyesalan, karena tidak mendengar nasihat _Jii-san_ keren yang pernah kau temui di halte." Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia kembali berjalan menuju bis dengan langkah yang digagah-gagahkan. Rambut putih panjangnya berkibar.

Dari semua hal yang baru saja aku alami. Aku bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu tentang _Jii-san_ itu. Selain aneh, ia juga _**narsis**_…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima!_" Ucapku sembari membuka pintu rumah pemberian O_ji-san_ku. Itu memang kebiasaanku. Walaupun aku tau kalau tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya…

"_Okaeri!_" Apa aku sudah stress? sampai-sampai telingaku mendengar adanya jawaban dari dalam sana.

Duk… Duk… Duk…

Terdengar langkah yang terburu-buru dari dalam sana.

"Kau sudah pulang Naru-_kun_? Kenapa lama sekali?" Suara itu keluar dari seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam. Seorang wanita bersurai merah yang anggun dan 'kain memasak' berwarna orange yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Kaa-"

"Bukan."

Ternyata memang bukan _Kaa-chan…_ hahhh. Jadi dia siapa?

"Siapa kau?" Ucapku masih belum bisa memproses semua data yang baru saja masuk ke dalam otakku yang bisa dibilang 'encer' ini.

"Apa kau melupakan _Onee-chan_mu ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat sedih.

"Oh _Onee-chan_… eemmm…" Ku coba mengingat nama _Nee-chan_ di depanku ini. "Sara _Onee-chan_!" Ucapku sedikit berteriak kepadanya.

"Iya!" Balasnya sedikit berteriak juga.

Aku baru ingat, gadis di depanku saat ini adalah kakak sepupuku, ia adalah anak dari adik laki-laki mendiang ibuku. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Sara.

"Ternyata Adikku ini sudah besar dan tampan ya." Lanjutnya.

"Eh… iya, hee." Ucapku malu-malu.

"Sudah-sudah ayo masuk dan cepat mandi! Aku sudah persiapkan makan malam."

Dengan kalimat itu, akupun masuk dan langsung mandi. Melepaskan kepenatan dalam aktivitasku hari ini…

**.**

**.**

"Naru, kenapa sayurnya tak dimakan?"

"Aku tidak suka sayur Sara-_nee._"

"Hei tidak bisa begitu! Aku sudah dipesankan oleh _Jii-chan_mu agar menyuruhmu makan sayur! aku tidak mau tau, kau harus makan sayuran itu!" _Onee-chan _mengucapkan itu dengan nada tidak senang. Kulihat rambutnya berkibar-kibar ganas. Sama persis seperti _Kaa-chan_ jika sedang marah. Apa semua wanita Uzumaki jika marah rambutnya akan berkibar-kibar? Ini misteri yang harus dipecahkan… aku akan menanyakannya pada _Jii-chan!_

"Ba-baik dilaksanakan!"

"Bagus… fufufufu."

Bulu kuduk ku bergejolak mendengar tawa _Nee-chan._

**.**

**.**

"Sara-_nee_? Boleh aku bertanya?" Ucapku memecah keheningan di ruangan ini.

Saat ini aku dan _Nee-chan _sedang menonton televisi. Setelah kejadian di ruang makan tadi yang menyebabkan aku terpaksa harus menelan benda hijau yang ku anggap makanan kambing itu. perutku mual jika mengingat itu.

"Silahkan." Ucapnya. Ku perhatikan ia sangat _focus_ dengan sinetron yang ada di televisi. Aku tak tau apa menariknya menonton sinetron dengan judul 'Manusia Serigala' atau aku sering menyebutnya 'Manusia SeringGila' itu. Aku sendiri lebih memilih menonton dadanya yang bergoyang setiap kali ia bergerak. Itu sangat indah!

Oh lupakan itu!

"Kenapa Sara_-nee _kesini?" Tanyaku dengan nada takut. Takut menyinggung perasaannya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Pandangannya seolah mengatakan 'Kenapa kau bertanya?' tapi tidak lama kemudian senyum kecil menghias bibirnya.

"Tentu saja untuk mengunjungi adik _Nee-chan_ yang tampan ini." Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Darahku mendidih dibuatnya.

"E-eh be-benarkah?" Pertanyaan dengan nada malu bercampur gugup keluar dari mulutku.

"Hahahaha… tentu saja adikku yang _tamfan_." Ugh sial! Ternyata dia mengerjaiku.

"Sara_-nee _tidak asik!" Ucapku ngambek padanya.

"Hahaha… _gomen-gomen_? Aku tidak tahan jika tidak mengerjaimu. _Gomen _Naru?"

"Huh… baiklah."

"Baiklah, kedatanganku ke sini adalah untuk mengunjungimu. Dan _Jii-chan_mu menyuruhku untuk tinggal di sini sampai akhir tahun. Dan ia juga meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengunjungimu tahun ini. Banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan katanya."

"Oh…" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Belum menyadari bencana yang akan datang di kemudian hari. "APA? Ja-jadi _Nee-chan _akan tinggal di sini sampai akhir tahun?" Aku mulai berpikir kalau perkataan _Jii-san Narsis _yang tadi sore ku temui adalah kebenaran. '_Untuk apa_ _takdir? Jika nasib sial senantiasa menunggumu di kemudian hari.' _

"Aku juga tidak tau. Itu semua tergantung perkerjaan."

"Pekerjaan? Sara-_nee _bekerja di mana?"

"_Amadare_ _café_. Aku bekerja sebagai koki baru di sana."

Nampaknya takdirku sudah dikutuk. Café yang baru saja ia sebutkan adalah café yang sama tempat aku bekerja, dari pemberitahuan yang ku terima, café itu akan buka kembali seminggu lagi. _Kami-sama _benar-benar kejam. Pasalnya _Jii-chan _tidak mengizinkan aku untuk bekerja sampai lulus. Ia memintaku untuk serius belajar. kalau biaya hidup dan sekolahku, bahkan uang yang dikirim olehnya dan _Oji-san _saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia akan marah besar jika mengetahui hal ini...

"Ehm…Sara-_nee_? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi janji, _Nee-chan _tidak akan marah dan mengadukan hal ini pada _Jii-chan_."

"Kenapa begitu? Apa yang kau sembunyikan selama ini Naru?" haaahh… Belum apa-apa ia sudah curiga.

"Sara-_nee _harus berjanji terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah akujanji."

"Haaahhh." Aku menghela nafas sejenak mempersiapkan diri untuk menyatakan cinta padanya…

TONG!

Ehmm maaf, maksudnya menyatakan hal yang harus dinyatakan (?). "Sebenarnya aku bekerja _part-time _di café yang sama tempat _Onee-chan _bekerja. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mencoba mandiri. Uang yang dikirim _Jii-chan _maupun _Oji-san _sebagian aku tabungkan. Ma-Maafkan aku _Onee-chan_?" Ujarku dengan nada sedikit takut.

Ku perhatikan ia, ekspresinya mengeras tetapi sedetik kemudian senyum lebar penuh kebanggaan terhias dengan manis pada wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru. Kau adalah anak yang hebat! Dan itu membuat ku semakin bangga dan…" Aku tidak bisa mendengar akhir ucapannya.

**Naruto POV End…**

"Dan?" Tanya Naruto meminta Sara untuk mengulang kalimatnya.

"Tidak ada. Sudahlah. Sana tidur! kau besok tidak mau terlambat bukan?"

"Baiklah. Oyasumi Sara-_nee_?"

Dengan itu Naruto beranjak pergi menuju tempat peristirahatan atau lebih tepatnya tempat dimana takdirnya sudah menunggu.

Meninggalkan Sara yang tertunduk memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan.

"Oyasumi Naruto-_kun._" Ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, kebimbangan menyelimutinya. Ia tertunduk dalam dunianya, meninggalkan kenyataan pahit yang ia coba lawan dengan segala hal yang ia bisa.

Dengan perlahan ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mematikan televisi yang tadi menyala, lalu menuju ruangannya, tempat dimana ia akan menumpahkan tetesan penyesalan.

Meninggalkan beberapa tetes yang sudah terlebih dahulu terjatuh…

**.**

**.**

**In Naruto's Room…**

Seperti biasanya, Naruto terbaring memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Berbagai kenangan menghantam benaknya.

"_Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, _Apa yang kalian lakukan jika berada dalam takdir yang sama seperti yang sedang kujalani ini? Apa kalian akan menyerah? Atau terus melanjutkan semua hal tak masuk akal ini? Bahkan aku mulai berpikir kalau aku sudah gila. Aku menerima begitu saja semua hal tak masuk akal ini, sedangkan aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun untuk menjalaninya…" Dia terus saja berucap melepaskan semua keluh -kesah pada keheningan yang selalu menemaninya. Tapi semua ucapannya terhenti ketika matanya sudah mulai berat bertahan untuk terus terbuka.

"Aku akan menanyakan semuanya pada Kurama dan juga meminta maaf atas kejadian semalam." Gumaman terakhirnya sebelum kesadarannya mulai pudar.

**.**

**In Dream World…**

Swusshh… Tap…

Naruto muncul menghadap jendela yang terbuka, Pakaian yang dikenakannya masih sama. Yaitu pakaian ala detektif dengan gambar kepala rubah berwarna _Orange _di dada kanannya.

Tidak seperti biasanya. Ruangan yang biasanya hanya remang dengan hanya diterangi cahaya perak temaram dari rembulan kini sudah terang sepenuhnya. Dan tidak terlihat Kurama di mana-mana. Naruto bingung dibuatnya.

"Kurama? Kau ada dimana?" Teriak Naruto mencoba mencari keberadaan gadis ber-iris _ruby _tersebut. "Apa kau marah dengan kejadian kemarin? Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Teriaknya lagi dengan lebih keras. Suaranya bergema dalam ruangan _maksimalis_ tersebut.

"Jangan teriak-teriak Naruto! dan jangan pernah bahas tentang kejadian kemarin! Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi!" Sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang Naruto menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Segera saja ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah berjalan anggun kearahnya dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari biasanya, kini Kurama mengenakan _Sweater _hitam dengan gambar kepala rubah berwarna _orange_ di dada kanannya sebagai atasan. Dan _rok _selutut berwarna hitam dengan corak percikan bara api yang mengembang, di dalamnya ia memakai celana ketat sebetis berwarna hitam sebagai bawahannya. Kacamata sudah tak tampak menghias wajahnya.

"Jadi namanya Naruto?" Terdengar suara berat seorang pria di belakang Kurama.

Pria tersebut bersandar pada kusen pintu tempat Kurama keluar. Seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang dengan garis merah dari bawah mata sampai dagu. Ia mengenakan pakaian _yukata_ hijau tua dengan obi hitam dan juga baju seperti rompi berwarna merah yang melapisinya, sekilas tampak juga baju jaring-jaring di sela-sela lehernya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya… hmm…" Gumam Naruto setelah melihat pria tersebut.

"Ha'i. Dialah orang yang tadi kita bicarakan. Silahkan duduk Jiraiya-_sama_!" Ucap Kurama mempersilahkan pria bernama Jiraiya itu untuk duduk di kursi yang paling besar membelakangi bulan yang tampak dari jendela yang terbuka.

Dengan perlahan Jiraiya berjalan menuju kursi dimana Kurama mempersilahkannya. Diikuti Kurama yang berdiri di sampingnya. Melewati Naruto yang masih sibuk memikirkan tentang pria bernama Jiraiya tersebut.

"Sssttt Naruto?" Ucap Kurama menegur Naruto.

"Ehh?" Respon ketika mendengar suara Kurama yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya. Segera saja ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kursi yang berhadapan dengan pria bernama Jiraiya itu. dan ia pun duduk di situ.

"Jadi, siapakah anda?" Tanya Naruto pada Jiraiya.

"Haahh-" Jiraiya menghela napas lelah. "Walaupun ini bukan dunia nyata, setidaknya tunjukkan sopan santunmu nak!" Ucapnya.

"Uh, maafkan saya. Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. salam kenal." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri pada pria di depannya dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Begitu lebih baik! Baiklah, namaku Jiraiya. Aku adalah orang hebat! Dan kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya!" Ucap Jiraiya memperkenalkan diri dengan nada bangga.

Luntur sudah kehormatan Naruto pada pria bernama Jiraiya di depannya. Ekpresi bodoh terlihat di wajahnya.

Dengan perlahan Kurama menggerakkan kepalanya mendekati telinga Jiraiya untuk membisikkan sesuatu. "Jiraiya-_sama,_ dia sedikit bodoh dalam menyadari sesuatu. Anda lihat ekspresi bodohnya itu? itu artinya otaknya sedang mengalami _lag._" Mendengar hal itu, Jiraiya hanya mengangguk saja.

"Dia tampak seperti monyet ketika kehilangan pisangnya." Balas Jiraiya berbisik pula.

"Benar. Dia juga-" Bisikan Kurama terpotong oleh teriakan Naruto…

"Kau! Kau adalah _Jii-san _yang kutemui di halte tadi siang!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya pada pria di depannya.

"Kau ketinggalan sesuatu nak." Ucap Jiraiya tenang.

"Apa itu?"

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan 'Kau! Kau adalah _Jii-san _keren yang kutemui di halte tadi siang!'" Ucap Jiraiya menirukan nada bicara Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Haahhh… anggap saja aku mengucapkan itu tadi." Naruto menghela nafas bosan dengan sifat _narsis _pria di depannya itu.

"Terima kasih pujiannya!"

"Aku tidak pernah memujimu!"

"Ehemm!-" Deheman Kurama mengembalikan suasana menjadi serius. "Jadi Naruto perkenalkan ini adalah Jiraiya-"

"Aku sudah tau." Potong Naruto cuek

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku brengsek!" Teriak Kurama marah. "Haahh… dia adalah [Dream Hunter], singkatnya ia hampir sama seperti kita. Dan kedatangannya kemari adalah untuk melatihmu kekuatanmu. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa kekuatanku?" Tanya Naruto singkat.

"Kekuatanmu berbasis _Cakra, _pada dasarnya semua orang mempunyai _cakra, _tapi _cakra _milikmu berbeda dari yang lainnya." Bukannya Kurama yang menjawab, melainkan Jiraiya.

"Apa yang berbeda?"

"Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi _Cakra_mu hangat dan aku juga merasakan kau memiliki semacam energy _youki_ yang sama seperti gadis ini. apa nama margamu nak?" Penjelasan Jiraiya diakhiri dengan pertanyaan.

"Uzumaki."

"Aku tak menyangka akan menjadi guru seorang Uzumaki lagi. Ini sebuah kejutan!" Ucap Jiraiya kaget.

"Lagi? Kurama, apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Naruto pada Kurama.

"Maaf Naruto, aku tidak sempat memberitahukan bahwa di dunia ini tidak hanya kita yang ditakdirkan untuk ini, terdapat banyak [Dream Hunter] dengan atau tanpa kelompok." Jawab Kurama.

"Dan Jii-s-" Ucap Naruto terpotong oleh Jiraiya

"Panggil aku_ Shishou_!" Perintah Jiraiya pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, _Shishou _siapakah Uzumaki yang pernah menjadi muridmu sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu tau untuk saat ini, yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah berlatih bersamaku dan menjadi kuat." Nada bicara Jiraiya kali ini berubah menjadi lebih berwibawa, tidak tampak lagi kakek tua narsis dalam nada bicaranya.

"Baiklah, akan ku lakukan." Ucap Naruto yakin.

"Yosh! Uzumaki Naruto, bersiaplah untuk hari pertama dari sisa hidupmu! Kau tidak akan bisa mundur ataupun melihat kebelakang, hadapi takdirmu dengan penuh darah perjuangan. Demi umat manusia!" Deklarasi Jiraiya, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengacungkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal ke atas.

"Aku selalu siap dengan apapun takdir brengsek yang menghadang! Dan aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku. Karna itu adalah jalan hidupku! Demi orang yang ku sayangi!" Ucap Naruto lantang, ia pun mengikuti apa yang Jiraiya lakukan. Setiap perkataannya dipenuhi dengan tekad yang sulit untuk padam. Siapapun yang berada di dekatnya akan merasakan kehangatan itu. kehangatan ketika bersama orang yang bersedia melindungimu apapun yang akan terjadi…

"Baiklah, ayo kita menuju tempat latihan khususku! 1 hari disana sama dengan 1 jam di dunia ini, dan sama dengan 30 menit di dunia nyata. Hei gadis manis? Kau bisa _teleport?_" Tanya Jiraiya pada Kurama.

"Ha'i anda bisa mengandalkan saya." Jawab Kurama.

"Baiklah. Lakukan! Menuju _Jigoku no Yama._"

Dengan perintah itu, muncul lingkaran dengan gambar diagram yang rumit berwarna merah di bawah Jiraiya dan Naruto. dengan perlahan mereka berdua menghilang dalam lingkaran tersebut. Meninggalkan Kurama yang memandang kepergian mereka atau lebih tepatnya Naruto dengan sedikit sedih.

"Maaf telah menambah beban dalam hidupmu. Kau sudah menjalani hidup yang keras, dan kali ini kau harus andil dalam semua hal yang asing bagimu. Uzumaki Naruto, kau akan menjadi keberadaan penting dalam dunia ini." Ia berucap pada keheningan. Tiba-tiba semua lampu pada ruangan itu mati, mengembalikan suasana pada biasanya. Gelap di bawah temaram cahaya rembulan…

Dengan perlahan Kurama berbalik dan berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka. Ia kembali memandang rembulan masih dalam keheningan sampai muncul sebuah diagram lingkaran berwarna _Orange _di sampingnya. Dari dalam lingkaran itu dengan perlahan keluar sebuah biola. Kurama mengambil Biola tersebut dan meletakkan posisi untuk memainkannya.

Irama lembut menyiratkan kesedihan terdengar dari biola yang sedang dimainkan Kurama, tapi tidak lama kemudian iramanya berubah menjadi keras dan cepat, menyiratkan emosi yang bergejolak. Kemarahan, kebimbangan, keputusasaan seakan tampak dari irama yang sedang dilantunkan Kurama dari biolanya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya terpejam. Angin di sekitarnya bergejolak seakan menerima isyarat dari lantunan biola yang di mainkan Kurama. Dengan perlahan aliran kesedihan mengalir keluar dari mata terpejam Kurama.

Air mata itu… menyiratkan semua perasaan Kurama.

**.**

**.**

**At **_**Jigoku no Yama**_

Di sana… Sebuah batu di atas danau kecil di bawah air terjun, hanya di terangi oleh temaram cahaya bulan. Naruto sedang mengambil posisi duduk bersila dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendeknya, matanya terpejam. Sementara Jiraiya tampak bersandar pada pohon di luar danau kecil tersebut dan sebuah apel dengan bekas gigitan berada pada genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Kau harus membuka sendiri jalur _cakra_mu! Dan itulah yang akan menentukan bentuk aliran _cakra_mu nantinya." Jiraiya berkata dengan lantang. Suaranya berpadu dengan bunyi getaran hasil debit air terjun di belakang Naruto.

Lima menit sudah berlalu sejak Naruto mengambil posisi bersila di atas batu tersebut. Dengan perlahan muncul aura kemerahan dari tubuh Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya. Aura itu membuat air di sekitarnya bergejolak. Lama-kelamaan aura itu bertambah besar dan pekat hingga membentuk sebuah gelembung yang melapisi tubuh Naruto. Garis di pipinya bertambah kasar dan tebal. Muncul dua taring di sela-sela bibirnya yang terkatup. dengan cepat Naruto membuka matanya, dan tampaklah Iris merah darah dengan pipil _vertical _mengerikan.

Dengan cepat Naruto bangun dan mengambil posisi merangkak seperti binatang buas yang akan menerkam mangsanya. Perlahan muncul gelembung berbentuk ekor di belakang Naruto. ekor itu terus bertambah sampai berjumlah empat buah.

" **Guaarrrggghhhh! **"

Ia mengaum ganas seperti hewan buas… udara dan air di sekitarnya bergejolak karenanya. Sebuah gelombang tak kasat mata menghempaskan semua hal yang berada empat meter dari tempat ia saat ini. Gelombang itu juga sampai pada Jiraiya yang sedang mengambil posisi bertahan dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan wajahnya.

"Ugh.. apa ini?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Masih dalam posisi bertahannya, ia mencoba mencari jawaban pada ingatannya tentang kejadian saat ini. matanya melebar sempurna saat melihat aura itu membentuk sebuah Rubah dengan seringai mengerikan di atas tubuh Naruto yang masih mengaum. "Sialan! Ini gawat!"

Dengan itu Jiraiya mulai membakar cakra melapisi kakinya untuk berlari melawan gelombang yang di hasilkan Naruto yang masih mengaum. sedetik kemudian ia sudah sampai di samping murid barunya itu. mencoba menempelkan sebuah kertas berisi huruf-huruf kanji pada tubuh Naruto sebelum sebuah ekor menghantam tubuhnya kebelakang.

Jiraiya berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna, tapi ia langsung di kejutkan oleh Naruto yang sudah ada di depannya mencoba menyabetkan tangan cakra yang dilengkapi cakar yang tajam pada tubuhnya.

Syaattt… Trangg…

Cakaran Naruto membentur rambut Jiraiya yang menjadi sekuat besi. Mereka saling dorong untuk mengalahkan lawan masing-masing sampai akhirnya Jiraiya melompat mundur sambil mengerakkan jari tangannya membuat bentuk-bentuk rumit yang di sebutnya Handseal.

" **Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu **"

Setelah mengucapkan nama jurusnya, Jiraiya menyemburkan api dengan kapasitas besar dari mulutnya menuju Naruto. Namun hal yang dilakukan Naruto membuat Jiraiya mengernyit heran. Pasalnya Naruto hanya mengambil posisi bertahan dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

Brusshhh…

Semburan api Jiraiya mengenai Naruto. tapi tak lama kemudian sebuah gelombang menghempaskan api yang membakar tubuh Naruto. menampakkan Naruto tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Tap…

Jiraiya mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah. Lagi-lagi Naruto muncul di depannya, tapi kali ini Naruto mengarahkan pukulan ke wajahnya.

Slaapp…

Jiraiya berhasil menahan pukulan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Ia merasakan tangannya terbakar saat bersentuhan dengan Naruto. tanpa menyianyiakan kesempatan, Jiraiya langsung mengalirkan _cakra _pada setiap jari di tangan kanannya dan langsung menghujamkan pada perut Naruto.

" **Guaarrrgghhh **" Naruto kembali mengaum ganas di buatnya, tapi sedetik kemudian tubuhnya terjatuh dan _Cakra _kemerahan tadi terserap kembali pada tubuhnya.

"Jiwa muda benar-benar _panas._"

Dengan kalimat itu Jiraiya menggendong tubuh Naruto di belakang. Dan berjalan menuju sebuah rumah kayu bergaya tradisional di depannya. Tampak tangan kirinya yang terbakar mengeluarkan asap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Yo? Bertemu lagi dengan saya. Saya sudah selesai dengan semua hal tentang ujian sialan yang susahnya minta ampun. Doakan saja hasilnya memuaskan…**

**Sebelumnya saya ingin berterimakasih pada kalian yang menyempatkan untuk **_**review, fav,**_** atau **_**follow fic**_** abal saya ini**

**Maaf kalau **_**typo**_** masih bertebaran. Soalnya malas ngoreksinya. Hehehe.**

**Apakah **_**fic **_**saya ini tambah bagus atau tambah ancur aja? Makin kesini makin **_**crack **_**kelihatannya…**

**Sampaikan semua pendapat kalian tentang chapter kali ini. Kritik, saran, pujian(saya ngarep). Silahkan **_**Review**_** atau **_**PM**_

**Nggak suka? **_**Flame**_** juga boleh..**


End file.
